Amor O Pasión
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt está a punto de casarse y sus mejores amigos, Sebastian y Rachel le preparan una despedida de soltero. Para esa noche, contratan a un "chico de compañía". Smythe le invita a que esté a solas con el gigoló sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre...
1. Prólogo

_**AMOR O PASIÓN**_

Antes de dejar un resumen de la historia, quiero dejar unas **advertencias** porque luego no quiero problemas:

- **Blaine protagonista**, como en todas mis historias.  
>- <strong>No garantizo que Kurt sea "bueno"<strong> (aunque no planeo que sea tan malo como en Mi Pesadilla, tampoco será un "angelito").  
>- No garantizo que no haya <strong>terceras personas<strong> en el fic (de echo, las habrá y por los dos lados) pero el fic es KLAINE con todo lo que eso implica ¿Entendéis que quiero decir?  
>- Como siempre, <strong>habrá escenas hot<strong> (vamos, escribo yo XD).  
>- Es un <strong>fic MPreg<strong>... Entiendo que no ha todos les gusta y por eso lo pongo.

Si no te gustan las condiciones del fic, NO LO LEAS...

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Kurt Hummel es un joven de veintidós años que vive con su prometido, Adam Crawford. El rubio estudia en la Universidad de Ohio mientras que el castaño es el propietario de una tienda de música en la que se venden todo tipos de artículos relacionados con ese arte. Kurt soñaba con vivir en Nueva York y ser actor de Broadway pero no fue aceptado en NYADA y decidió quedarse en Lima, su ciudad natal para acompañar a su novio ya que seguiría estudiando allí. Por eso fue que compró la tienda a un amable señor que se jubilaba y no tenía a nadie que se encargara de ella._

_El castaño visitaba con frecuencia a su padre. Burt enviudó muy pronto, cuando su hijo sólo tenía cinco años. Tardó cuatro en encontrar a otra mujer, Carole, que llenara el vacío dejado por su esposa. Pronto se casaron y cuando su primogénito tenía doce años nació su hermano Finn. El mayor se encargó de cuidar al pequeño y ayudaba a su padre en todo lo que podía._

_Hacía un año que Hummel aceptó la petición de matrimonio de Adam y estaba a falta de una semana de su boda. Por ese motivo, sus dos mejores amigos, Rachel y Sebastian le prepararon una despedida de soltero. Contrataron a un "chico de compañía" para que amenizara la velada. Al final, los dos amigos le regalaron al futuro señor Hummel-Crawford una hora a solas con el gigoló. Lo que el joven no sabía era que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre..._


	2. Capítulo 1: La mejor despedida de solter

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida del fic. Me alegra que os guste. Los comentarios los respondo en privado pero hay uno que no puedo hacerlo así.

Olga Moreno, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste la historia, es un placer tenerte por aquí. Besos

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO**_

– ¡Vamos Kurt! Vamos a llegar tarde. – Rachel protestó mientras salía impaciente de la tienda de música en la que trabajaba el chico. La joven se ajustó el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda al sentir el gélido viento que golpeó sus mejillas, no entendía por qué su mejor amigo había decidido casarse en diciembre.

– Soy el protagonista de la fiesta, yo no llego tarde. Son los demás los que llegan pronto. – El castaño cerró la puerta con llave y luego bajó la persiana de seguridad para evitar que le rompieran el cristal, pero que permitía ver el escaparate en el que exhibía varias guitarras, discos de grupos famosos en ese momento, varios libros de partituras y posters de conciertos y musicales antiguos.

– Si por los demás te refieres a Sebastian, ya está esperándonos. – Indicó la chica mirando su reloj por enésima vez ese día.

Caminaron por las nevadas calles de Lima, encogidos por el frío y estirando sus abrigos para que les taparan todo lo posible. Las farolas iluminaban su camino y sus pasos eran cuidadosos para no resbalar con el helado suelo.

Llegaron a la casa de Smythe que el joven había heredado de su abuelo. No era demasiado grande, aunque sí lo parecía porque el chico vivía sólo. Empujaron la puerta que daba acceso al jardín delantero y recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la puerta. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran.

– Ya era hora, pensaba que tendría que celebrar la despedida yo solo... Cosa que por otra parte no me habría importado... – El anfitrión comentó cuando abrió la puerta.

– Una fiesta los tres solos y preparada por ti... ¿Por qué será que me da miedo? – El ojiazul susurró.

– Si no te gusta, yo me quedo con tu regalo. – Berry se entusiasmó.

– Tendríamos que sortearlo, no te puedes ni imaginar... – Sebastian dejó la frase inconclusa para no fastidiarle la sorpresa a su amigo.

Una vez los tres llegaron al salón, Hummel pudo apreciar todo lo que habían preparado. Varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas estaban sobre la mesa, junto a un montón de comida. Tuvieron un gran rato de charla mientras cenaban, en la que el centro de las bromas fueron el matrimonio.

– Y ahora, para el futuro Kurt Hummel-Crawford, su regalo especial. – Gritó Sebastian mientras por las escaleras bajaba un chico muy sexy vestido con ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Pantalones de cuero negro tan ajustados que marcaban todo, camiseta blanca sin mangas casi trasparente y una gorra negra estilo policía adornaban un cuerpo esculpido en el gimnasio

El striper se puso a bailar delante de los tres amigos. Mientras Rachel estaba totalmente borracha, los dos chicos estaban mejor ya que no habían bebido tanto. Por una parte Smythe no lo había hecho para "aprovechar" el regalo que pensaba que el otro rechazaría y por otra, Kurt estaba tan inseguro por lo que sus amigos harían que necesitaba sus cinco sentidos para no hacer alguna estupidez.

El bailarín comenzó a quitarse ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, entre movimientos sexys e insinuaciones a Hummel, ya que sabía que el "regalo" era para él. Rachel gritaba a cada movimiento e intentaba tocar al chico pero por un motivo desconocido, Kurt no la dejaba.

– Bueno princesa. Que sepas que este chico es gigoló y que si tu quieres puedes pasar una hora a solas con él para lo que quieras, ese es tu regalo. Aunque si tú no lo quieres, no me importaría quedarme a solas con él. Está para comérselo entre pan y pan... – Sebastian comentó.

El ojiazul se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo. Él jamás había estado con nadie que no fuera Adam. Había besado una vez a su mejor amigo, pero más para saber como se sentía al besar a un chico que porque realmente sintiera algo. Después de eso, Adam y más Adam. Y claro estaba que, después de la boda, no podría haber otra relación.

– Me lo quedo yo Seb, es mi despedida de soltero. Nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado esta noche. ¿Entendido?

Hummel se volvió hacia sus amigos para comprobar que Berry ya estaba dormida, por lo que miró al más alto.

– Yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada. Soy tu amigo, no del asqueroso británico.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que a sus amigos no les gustaba su prometido pero no era a ellos a quienes les debía gustar. En cierto modo entendía el motivo. Los dos habían insistido en que lo dejara cuando tenía dieciocho años para seguir sus sueños y mudarse a Nueva York, pero en la gran manzana el joven no tenía nada mientras que en Ohio lo tenía a él, a Seb y a su familia. NYADA le dijo que no era lo bastante bueno... ¿Por qué los teatros de Broadway le iban a decir lo contrario? Rachel sí había entrado en la prestigiosa academia pero tenía problemas para triunfar en el teatro, por lo que estaba seguro de que él los tendría aun más. Por eso decidió quedarse con Adam, que había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Ohio y estaba estudiando para ser un médico prestigioso.

El ojiazul se levantó y tendió su mano al desconocido, que la agarró y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa. El castaño se sintió mareado pero no pensaba arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Entraron en una habitación de invitados y vio unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros azules sobre una silla. Dedujo que esa era la ropa del striper porque era evidente que no había llegado en pantalones de cuero a la casa. Además, había una mochila.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos.

– No sé, yo nunca... – Hummel se sentía idiota, ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tímido en ese momento?

– ¿Eres virgen? – El ojimiel preguntó con la ceja alzada.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Me voy a casar, ¿sabes? Mi novio y yo tenemos relaciones muy satisfactorias. – El castaño se sintió ofendido.

– No te juzgo, sólo me había extrañado. ¿Acaso me quieres pedir algo que a él no te atreves a pedirle? – El más bajo se sentó en la cama y lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

– No, no es eso...

– Necesito que intentes ser sincero conmigo. Estamos aquí por ti, para que pases un buen rato y disfrutes. No necesito que me des datos, sólo que me digas qué tengo que hacer.

– Nunca he estado con un... hombre que se dedica a lo tuyo. – Confesó Kurt

– Vale, no pienses en mi profesión. Piensa en mí como alguien a quien has conocido en una fiesta.

El ojiazul asintió y se sentó a su lado. El desconocido comenzó a desvestirlo con calma y dedicación.

– ¿Sueles ser pasivo o activo? – Preguntó después de haberle quitado el jersey y haber desabrochado tres botones de la camisa.

– Pasivo. – Susurró.

– Eso va a hacerlo todo más fácil. Relájate y déjamelo a mí.

El moreno lo besó en los labios mientras retiraba la camisa. Después le quitó la camiseta interior para dejar su pecho descubierto. Tras eso se deshizo de los zapatos y calcetines del más alto y lo tumbó con delicadeza en la cama. Volvió a besarlo y a acariciarlo durante unos momentos antes de desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar la cremallera. Metió la mano por dentro del pantalón y masturbó un poco a Hummel. Besó el cuello ajeno con delicadeza y mucho cuidado para no dejar marcas. Uno de los requisitos de su profesión era la discreción.

El más bajo retiró los pantalones y calzoncillos del otro antes de acercarse a su mochila y sacar unos preservativos y un bote de lubricante. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y masturbó con su mano al castaño hasta que estuvo completamente excitado. Colocó en el miembro ajeno un preservativo de color rojo y después comenzó a lamerlo con la boca. El ojiazul gimió de placer por las caricias que le proporcionaba la lengua del moreno justo antes de que éste introdujera el miembro en su boca. La calidez de la saliva lo rodeó y se sintió sumamente extasiado. Tanto así que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin permiso. Instintivamente esperaba que el otro lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, el ojimiel se dejó hacer sin queja alguna, muy diferente a lo que Adam hacía con su prometido en las pocas veces que se daba esa situación. Hummel llegó al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo, tanto que se sintió un poco avergonzado.

El más bajo le sonrió antes de retirar el preservativo y meterlo en una bolsa de basura que había allí. Eso hizo que la mente de Kurt conectara ideas. ¡Claro que el chico tenía todo preparado! Tenía mucha experiencia que le hacía saber lo que se necesitaba en ese tipo de encuentros.

El moreno volvió a su lado y lo llenó de caricias durante unos minutos. Se incorporó un poco y separó las piernas del castaño y se colocó entre ellas. Puso lubricante en sus dedos e introdujo uno en la entrada del ojiazul. Un segundo y un tercer dedo no tardaron en acompañarlo. El más alto se deshacía por el placer, era muy claro que el ojimiel sabía lo que hacía e iba directo a satisfacerlo.

Cuando Hummel ya estaba preparado, el más bajo se puso el preservativo, cubrió su miembro con lubricante y entró en él de manera suave y delicada. Una vez dentro, esperó a que su amante le diera autorización para moverse. Pronto las embestidas comenzaron de manera lenta para que poco a poco aumentaran de velocidad. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kurt notara una embestida mucho más placentera que las anteriores y a partir de ahí todo eran gemidos desesperados, besos y caricias. El castaño llegó al orgasmo totalmente agotado. El desconocido emitió un largo gemido poco después que él y salió de su interior. Retiró el preservativo y lo tiró junto al otro. Sin embargo, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que no había llegado al orgasmo y que el preservativo no estaba lleno del semen del otro.

Hummel se sintió frustrado. Él había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida pero su amante era claro que no. Sin embargo, el desconocido no dijo nada. Se vistió con su ropa real, colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de allí, dejando a Kurt tumbado en la cama, desnudo y con sentimientos encontrados.


	3. Capítulo 2: La mejor noche de bodas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. También a todos los que se animan a comentar. Siempre respondo por privado pero si no tenéis cuenta tengo que hacerlo por aquí.

**Guest,** muchas gracias. Veo que eres alguien que conozco porque me llamaste Darri, pero no te situo... Todos amamos el Klex (somos unos pervertidos). No te preocupes, Klex vas a tener hasta aburrirte ;) Espero que te guste... Besos

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los que me conoceis sabéis que cuido mucho mi vocabulario pero... Hay situaciones en las que no lo voy a poder hacer. Es decir, hay diálogos en los que voy a tener que escribir cosas menos delicadas de lo usual... Intentaré no ser muy fuerte pero... Yo sólo advierto...

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA MEJOR NOCHE DE BODAS**_

Sebastian estaba bebiendo sentado en una silla mientras contemplaba el primer baile del matrimonio Hummel-Crawford. Estaba perfectamente trajeado aunque había aflojado el nudo de la corbata azul. El salón era precioso y estaba elegantemente decorado con flores blancas y azules y telas en tonos grises, azules, plateados y negros.

Para poder ver esa escena se había llenado la copa de vino y había dejado el resto de la botella a su lado. No le gustaba ese matrimonio, no cuando había comprobado que Adam no era el mejor compañero para su amigo.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Rachel se sentó a su lado con otra copa de vino en una mano y otra botella en la otra. Llevaba un delicado vestido azul a juego con la decoración, que por algo había sido la dama de honor.

– ¿Está mal que prefiera que mi mejor amigo se hubiera casado con el gigoló de su despedida de soltero en vez de con el que ahora es su marido? – El ojiverde susurró.

– No, al menos sabemos que tendría asegurados buenos orgasmos. – La joven comentó divertida.

– Hablo en serio. – El más alto volvió a llenarse la copa de vino.

– Te entiendo. Adam es... Adam. Es aburrido, nada caballeroso, hace con Kurt lo que quiere, le ha impedido realizar sus sueños y además ahora sabemos que es incapaz de darle orgasmos... – La joven terminó de beber el rojo líquido que tenía en su copa y la volvió a llenar.

– Rachel, cariño. Estás muy necesitada. Tendremos que buscar a alguien que te haga divertirte un poco. Si quieres, puedo darte el teléfono de la agencia de chicos de compañía. Si no quieres el mismo que el que estuvo con Kurt había un rubio que estaba para morirse. Iba a contratar a ese pero sólo trabaja por las mañanas. – Smythe puso cara de desagrado.

– Ese te lo dejo a ti, tú también estás muy necesitado. Cuando llegue a Nueva York encontraré a alguien que me satisfaga sin necesidad de pagarlo. – Berry comentó presuntuosa.

Miraron como Burt abrazaba a Kurt. Sabían que al padre del novio tampoco estaba muy feliz. Nadie que apreciara al castaño lo estaba. Adam significaba la renuncia a los sueños del ojiazul, su renuncia a ser actor de Broadway, a vivir en Nueva York, a dedicarse al teatro o en su defecto a la moda. Sin embargo, todo quedó en nada cuando lo rechazaron en NYADA y Crawford fue aceptado en la Universidad de Ohio. Ese día los deseos de Kurt quedaron en un segundo plano para ser el chico que apoya a su pareja. Fueron días difíciles, donde todos los amigos y familiares de Hummel intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón pero no lo conseguían, él siempre había sido muy terco y era difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Kurt y Adam llegaron al hotel donde pasarían la noche de bodas. Una amable recepcionista les atendió y registró su entrada antes de darles la llave de la habitación. Un botones les acompañó hasta allí, cargando la maleta que llevaban.

La pareja entró para ver una suite muy elegante. Los tonos beige, ocre y blanco se entremezclaban en la sala. Había una mesa con un jarrón con flores y cuatro sillas alrededor, unos sillones frente a una televisión y una gran cama para dos.

El rubio se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta de su traje mientras su marido caminaba hasta el baño con su neceser para arreglarse. Quería estar sexy para su noche de bodas. Cuando Kurt salió del aseo en ropa interior, se encontró a su pareja tumbado en la cama. Se acercó y empezó a besarlo con amor.

– No, Kurt. No me apetece, estoy cansado. – Protestó Crawford.

– Vamos... Es nuestra noche de bodas... – Pidió el castaño.

– Estoy cansado y mañana empezamos nuestra luna de miel. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso. – El británico se quejó.

– Yo no quiero dormir. – Hummel fue tajante.

– Ve a dar una vuelta o vete a que te den un masaje o algo. Vuelve cuando quieras, puedes llevarte la tarjeta y el dinero que llevo en efectivo.

Kurt hizo lo que su marido le propuso. Cogió todo el dinero y la tarjeta. Se puso unos pantalones blancos ajustados que realzaban su figura y una camisa azul cielo que conseguía que sus ojos destacaran aun más. Después se puso su abrigo azul marino y la bufanda y guantes rojos antes de salir de allí. No podía creer que su primera noche de casado fuera así. Caminó por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, esperando decidirse por un plan que pudiera hacer en ese momento, ya era tarde y no podía ir al spa al que solía acudir para desestresarse ni podía tener un rato de compras.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió tragarse su orgullo y hacer una llamada de la que probablemente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Sacó su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos a Sebastian.

– _¿Qué pasa porcelana?_

– Quería preguntarte... ¿De dónde sacaste el gigoló de mi despedida de soltero?

– _¿No se supone que tú estás en tu noche de bodas?_

– Adam está cansado y yo quiero un poc...

– _Te entiendo, no tienes que justificarte. Te paso la dirección, el lugar es muy discreto, limpio y organizado. Si lo quieres a él, pregunta por Hot Prince. Si no... Pídele a la madame que te los enseñe aunque... Debo decir que mi favorito trabaja sólo de día._

– Gracias Seb.

– _Un placer ayudarte._

Dos minutos después de colgar le llegó un mensaje de su amigo con la dirección del lugar. Buscó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara allí. El conductor lo miraba con picardía, sabía a lo que iba y no le importaba.

Kurt entró a un recibidor bastante elegante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y el suelo era de un color madera oscuro. Frente a la puerta había un mostrador en el que se situaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, elegantemente vestida y maquillada. El vestido azul marino ajustado hasta las rodillas hacía juego con las piedras de la pulsera que llevaba. Su sonrisa iluminaba su mirada cálida, con sus ojos verdes brillando ante la visión de un nuevo cliente. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros.

– Buenas noches. Bienvenido a BoysBoys. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

El castaño se quedó quieto, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Sin embargo, la mujer tuvo paciencia, estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción.

– Querría saber si Hot Prince está disponible. Me gustaría estar con él a solas... Y es la primera vez que vengo aquí así que me tendría que explicar como funciona.

– Está disponible, le avisaré para que vaya preparando la habitación. – La señora cogió el teléfono y esperó unos segundos. – Hot Prince en la habitación 5. Tiene un cliente, hombre. – Colgó y volvió a mirar al castaño. – Él preparará la habitación, tenemos una estricta normativa de higiene. Hot Prince pondrá sábanas limpias en la cama y una funda para el sofá, también limpia. Todo es blanco porque lo lavamos con lejía para máxima higiene después de cada uso. Las toallas también se lavan con lejía y la ducha tiene un sistema que nos facilita la desinfección tras cada uso. Los chicos son siempre muy cuidadosos, es obligatorio el uso de preservativos tanto en sexo anal como oral. Así evitamos contagios de enfermedades. Además les realizamos análisis periódicos, todo es poco para la salud de nuestros chicos. Te informo también que tenemos un botón del pánico. Ellos lo pulsan si en algún momento se sienten amenazados o se incumplen las normas. No está visible y sólo ellos saben donde está. En caso de ser pulsado, el cliente se expulsa de por vida del local. Está prohibido pegarles, atarles o amordazarles, deben estar libres para poder negarse a hacer algo en caso de no quererlo. No se les obliga ni se les fuerza a nada, incluso pueden negarse a estar contigo si no les gustas o no les apetece. Se permite interpretación de roles, incluso vendemos disfraces, pero no se practican relaciones de dominación salvo que el sumiso sea el cliente y firme un consentimiento especial. ¿Estás de acuerdo con las normas?

– Sí.

– En ese caso, pasemos a la forma de pago. Se paga por adelantado, aunque debo decir que existen tres formas. La primera es que dejes una tarjeta de crédito. La pasaríamos con un primer cargo de la cantidad que quiera. En caso de que su consumo fuera superior, su acompañante nos avisaría con antelación y la volveríamos a pasar con la cantidad que quedara y si es inferior, se le aplicaría una devolución. El cargo es discreto y en su factura aparecería como un servicio de spa. Las otras opciones son en efectivo, aunque con matices. La primera es elegir lo que desea desde ahora y cobrarle el gasto justo. Por ejemplo, si quiere sexo oral son 70 dólares, lo pide ahora, lo paga y Hot Chocolate le complace. La parte negativa de ésto es que si luego quiere otra cosa, tendrá que volver a pagar y el dinero debe ser depositado aquí por usted o el chico que lo acompañe. Sin embargo, puede dejar un depósito de una cantidad y disfrutar de la compañía de su amante hasta que consuma tal cantidad o le devolvemos la que no consuma. Luego podría aumentarla si lo cree conveniente viniendo hasta aquí. ¿Cuál elige?

– Dejaré dinero... No conozco las tarifas así que no sé cuanto sería suficiente.

La recepcionista le pasó un folio con todos los servicios y tarifas más usuales. Hummel se sorprendió de la cantidad de servicios que se ofrecían. Algunos de ellos no eran tan fuertes y estaban destinados a excitar más que a conducir al orgasmo.

– En caso de que desee algo que no está en la lista y el acompañante acepte, tendrán que pactar la tarifa entre ustedes.

Kurt decidió dejar todo el dinero que tenía en efectivo antes de dirigirse a la sala cinco. Como ya le habían informado, la cama y el sillón estaban cubiertos por telas blancas que contrastaban con el negro y el rosa del suelo y las paredes, la luz tenue que iluminaba la sala y la música suave que sonaba en el lugar le daban un aspecto íntimo y sensual sin llegar a ser obsceno. Había una puerta que el castaño dedujo que sería para el baño y un portátil. Hot Prince ya estaba ahí, esperándolo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados rojos y un chaleco abierto negro que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso.

– ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer? – Quiso saber el moreno tras comprobar algo en el ordenador.

– Todavía no... ¿Y si me lo pienso mientras me das un masaje? – Desde que el ojiazul había visto esa opción en el listado que le habían pasado y no dudó en solicitarla.

El ojimiel se acercó a él y comenzó quitándole los guantes, la bufanda y el abrigo entre dulces besos. Siguió con la camisa para seguir con los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, entre caricias y más besos. Él se desnudó y terminó de arrebatarle al castaño la última prenda, el calzoncillo. Tumbó al más alto boca abajo, dejando su espalda libre. Sacó un bote de aceite corporal y comenzó con el masaje. Hummel se sentía extasiado, era erótico y dulce a la vez.

Por su parte, Blaine disfrutaba de ese momento. Le gustaba que los clientes no pidieran sexo, prefería eso. Los masajes, la estimulación... Para él era más fácil y más cómodo, aunque le hacía ganar menos.

– Esto... – El moreno escuchó que su acompañante decía. – Quiero que me estimules un poco... Con tu boca.

El ojimiel entendió lo que le pedía y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la columna vertebral del otro, haciendo que éste gimiera. Ya había llegado a ese punto en el que debía satisfacer sexualmente al otro. Siguió bajando pasando su lengua por entre las dos nalgas del otro hasta llegar a su entrada. Sin avisar introdujo un poco la lengua en el orificio, pero no demasiado. Era sólo estimulación, no debía prepararlo. Después siguió acariciando el exterior de la entrada sin llegar a introducir la lengua de nuevo.

– Por favor... Penétrame ya. – Gimió Kurt.

– ¿Quieres sexo pasivo? ¿En esta posición o cambiamos?

– ¡Así, entra ya!

– Pero... Te tendré que preparar.

– ¡Ya!

Anderson se sintió confuso, no le gustaban las ansias en sus amantes, prefería ir paso a paso pero no le quedó alternativa. El cliente es quién decide cómo y cuándo. Se puso el preservativo y se aplicó mucho más lubricante del habitual para entrar con toda la suavidad que pudo. El castaño sintió dolor pero mucho placer. Después de un rato las embestidas comenzaron y pronto el gigoló encontró el punto en el que le proporcionaba el máximo placer. El ojiazul llegó al orgasmo después de varios minutos, gimiendo y recibiendo las embestidas. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, mejor que el del día de su despedida de soltero. No podía más, eso había sido tan caliente y excitante que estaba agotado.

– Quiero otro masaje para relajarme antes de ir a la ducha. – Pidió Hummel y su deseo fue concedido por su amante.


	4. Capítulo 3: Blaine Anderson

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Sé que suelo actualizar los martes pero mi ordenador se rompió y perdí partes de algunos capítulos. Por suerte no ha sido mucho y sólo llevo un día de retraso XD. En este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas, pero introduzco a tres personajes que van a tener mucha importancia en el fic...

**Guest**, muchas gracias por el comentario. Todavía no sé si será Mpreg o no... Es algo que pregunté para saber vuestra opinión pero no he decidido todavía... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><p>

_**CAPÍTULO 3: BLAINE ANDERSON**_

Kurt llegó a Lima después de su luna de miel, su piel estaba de un tono rosado ya que para él era casi imposible ponerse moreno. Sin embargo, una semana bajo el sol de Hawai había conseguido quemar su piel a pesar de todo el protector y el After Sun que había utilizado durante las vacaciones. Al llegar a su apartamento puso la lavadora y recogió todos los productos que se habían llevado al viaje.

– Me voy. – Adam informó.

– ¿Qué? Acabamos de llegar a casa. – Protestó el castaño.

– He quedado con los chicos para salir un rato. No me esperes a cenar, llegaré tarde.

El rubio le dio un beso a su esposo antes de salir de allí a toda prisa. Hummel se cruzó de brazos enfadado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, decidió que no sería un amargado que se quedaría esperando a que su marido llegara de fiesta, por eso metió la ropa a la secadora en cuanto acabó de lavarse y se fue a casa de su padre.

Nada más escuchar que se abría la puerta, Finn dejó la galleta que estaba comiendo para correr a abrazar a su hermano. A sus diez años admiraba y quería al mayor, quería parecerse a él. Siempre habían estado unidos a pesar de no compartir la misma madre. Sin embargo, sí tenían el mismo padre.

– Hola enano. ¿Has crecido otra vez? ¡Dentro de poco no te voy a poder llamar enano! Si sigues creciendo así serás más alto que yo. – Kurt sonrió a su hermano.

– ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha venido Adam? – El menor preguntó.

– No, Adam no ha venido. Y te traigo un regalo. – El ojiazul levantó una bolsa que llevaba en su mano para entregársela a su hermano que la cogió y sacó un balón de fútbol.

– ¡Gracias! Es genial. – El niño botó la pelota en el suelo. – ¿Vendrás mañana a buscarme al cole? Mamá no puede y está buscando a alguien, pero tú me puedes ir a buscar, ¿Verdad?

– Claro que sí.

– Tendrás que hablar con la señora Puckerman y la señora Anderson. Vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa el viernes por mi cumpleaños y vamos a invitarlos a dormir. Se lo íbamos a decir mañana. ¿Se lo dirás tú?

– Seguro que las convenzo, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

– ¡Kurt! – Una mujer exclamó mientras bajaba unas escaleras.

– Carole. – El castaño sonrió hacia su madrastra. La mujer se casó con su padre hacía doce años. Para él era casi como una madre ya que la suya murió cuando él tenía cinco años.

– ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? – La señora Hummel cuestionó.

– Bien, hemos tomado el sol, practicado deportes acuáticos... Lo habitual.

La madrastra lo miró extrañada. Lo habitual en una luna de miel no era eso, lo que solía hacerse era algo más romántico, cenas a la luz de la luna, paseos, flores... O cosas más sexuales. Sin embargo, eso no le extrañaba. Adam era diferente, nada detallista, aburrido y descuidaba a su hijo. Le habría encantado que no se casaran pero conocía al joven lo suficiente como para saber que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Después de una agradable charla con su madrastra, Kurt se fue a casa de Sebastian. Rachel estaba en Nueva York y él pasaría la noche con su mejor amigo. Irían a cenar y luego harían algo, si Adam llegaría tarde, el castaño planeaba llegar aun más tarde.

– Hola princesa. – Smythe saludó.

– Hola suricato. – Hummel le devolvió el piropo.

– ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

– Bien, ha sido genial. El hotel era lujoso, había muchas cosas para hacer.

– Porcelana, tú sabes que una luna de miel no es para salir de excursión. Había pensado que después de los problemas que tuviste en la noche de bodas... ¿Os habéis reconciliado?

– No discutimos.

– Pero le has sido infiel, dos veces.

– Me siento mal por eso. Ha sido un grave error, no lo voy a volver a hacer. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Adam.

– Te lo prometo pero... Kurt, tienes que pensar que tal vez sea un error estar con él. Aun no es tarde, existe una cosa que se llama divorcio.

Kurt dejó a su ayudante en la tienda. Ella se encargaría de cerrar mientras él iba a buscar a su hermano a la salida del colegio. Realmente había contratado a Victoria para que se encargara de la tienda cuando su madrastra trabajara por las tardes, cosa que se había vuelto algo habitual. Prefería ser él quien cuidase a Finn y que otra persona se ocupara de su negocio que no al revés.

Llegó al colegio y se encontró con la señora Puckerman, madre de Noah, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludó el joven.

– Hola, Kurt. ¿Qué tal la boda y la luna de miel? – Quiso saber la mujer.

– Muy bien, todo fue perfecto.

– Me alegra mucho. Y has vuelto para el cumpleaños de Finn. ¡Once años ya! Hay que ver como crecen.

– Ni que lo digas, cada vez me queda menos para los veintitrés. – El ojiazul bromeó.

– Pero si todavía eres muy joven. Ya verás cuando llegues a mi edad.

– Ojalá me conserve tan bien como tú.

– Eres todo un galán. – La mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– ¡Casi me olvido! Finn quiere hacer una pequeña fiesta con Noah y... ¿Cooper?

– Sí, Cooper. Es un chico nuevo que lleva con ellos desde principio de curso. Al parecer iba a otro colegio pero tuvo problemas de bullying. No entiendo por qué, es un niño normal. Se lleva muy bien con Finn y Noah.

– ¿Sabes quién es su madre? Tengo que pediros permiso para algo. – Hummel miró a su alrededor como si esperase que la madre de ese niño llevara un cartel indicando que era ella a la que buscaba.

– No sé quién es su madre. Siempre lo viene a buscar un chico por las tardes. Ahora que lo dices, por las mañanas lo trae otro chico. No he conocido a sus padres... Y los chicos no hablan mucho con los demás, sólo traen y dejan al niño... Es igual, allí está a quién buscas.

La mayor señaló hacia un chico moreno, no muy alto que llevaba un abrigo azul marino y unos pantalones marrones. Al darse la vuelta, el castaño se quedó sin respiración. No podía ser, definitivamente no podía ser...

– ¡Kurt! – Finn salió del colegio y corrió hacia su hermano. – ¿Has hablado ya con la señora Puckerman? ¿Y con la señora Anderson?

– Hola enano, yo también me alegro de verte. No, todavía no. Vamos a buscar a Cooper. – El ojiazul dijo al ver como Noah entregaba su mochila a su madre. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el lugar donde el amigo de los menores estaba saludando con un choque de puños al joven que lo había ido a buscar.

– ¡Cooper! – Noah decidió gritar para evitar que se fueran. El aludido se volvió y sonrió hacia sus amigos mientras su hermano miraba a Kurt con una expresión asustada.

– Así que tú eres el famoso Cooper, Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti. – El mayor de los hermanos Hummel saludó antes de volverse hacia el otro y fingir que no lo conocía. – ¿Y tú eres...?

– Blaine Anderson. – El moreno respondió. – El hermano de Cooper.

– Yo soy Kurt Hummel y ella es Rose Puckerman. Finn, Cooper y Noah. ¿Por qué no vais un rato a jugar mientras los adultos hablamos? – El ojiazul pidió y los niños no se lo pensaron dos veces, el más alto de los tres dejó la mochila mientras se iba corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por Noah. El tercer niño le dio a su hermano sus cosas antes de seguirlos.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar con nosotros? – La señora Puckerman quiso saber.

– El viernes es el cumpleaños de Finn. No quiere una fiesta como las que ha tenido hasta ahora porque dice que ya es grande para eso. – Kurt sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Después de mucho hablarlo con mis padres, hemos decidido que tal vez sea una buena ocasión para su primera... "fiesta de pijamas para chicos" – El castaño hizo un gesto de comillas. – Mis padres y yo estaremos en casa vigilándolos, simplemente les pondremos películas, pero siempre aprobadas por nosotros, nada para lo que sean demasiado jóvenes, cenarán pizzas, jugarán con la consola y luego dormirán. Evidentemente necesitamos vuestro permiso para eso.

– Me parece una gran idea, Kurt. Supongo que el viernes te los llevarás tú después del colegio. – La mujer estuvo de acuerdo.

– La idea es esa, tendríais que traer una bolsa con sus cosas, ya sabéis, pijamas, cepillo de dientes... Incluso se la podríais dar a mi padre cuando venga por la mañana a traer a Finn y así no sería necesario que vinierais por la tarde. – Hummel propuso.

– Tienes mi permiso para llevarte a Noah.

– Supongo que tú deberás hablar con tus padres. – El ojiazul miró al otro joven.

– No tengo que hablar con nadie. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones sobre la educación de Cooper. No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. – El moreno respondió muy serio.

– ¿Qué problema tienes? Mis padres y yo los cuidaremos bien, se lo pasarán genial... – Hummel intentó convencerlo.

– ¿Eres consciente de que me estás pidiendo que deje a mi hermano en casa de un desconocido? – El ojimiel lo miró con desconfianza.

– Te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Cooper en casa de su amigo. Te daré el número de teléfono de mi casa, el mío, el de mi marido y el de mis padres. Te daré la dirección de mi casa, la de mis padres, de mi tienda y del taller... ¡Todo lo que necesites! Sólo di que sí, por favor.

– ¿Se lo has pedido ya? – Finn interrumpió la conversación y todos miraron a los tres niños.

– Noah vendrá seguro. Sólo falta que le den permiso a Cooper. – Kurt miró a Blaine.

– Coop, ¿qué opinas? ¿Quieres pasar la noche en casa de la familia Hummel? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

Todos presenciaron un cruce de miradas entre los dos hermanos. Estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellos sin palabras, algo que nadie más entendía. El menor bajó la mirada sonrojado.

– Sí, quiero ir. – El niño de ojos azules susurró.

– En ese caso, no tengo ninguna objeción, supongo. – Los niños gritaron felices. – El viernes por la mañana va a ser difícil que te de las cosas de Cooper. Yo no lo traigo y dudo que Sam sepa quién es tu padre. Vendré el viernes por la tarde a dártelas y quiero que tengas preparados todos los números y direcciones que me has prometido.

– Las tendré.


	5. Capítulo 4: El cumpleaños

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero que os guste lo que viene. Es un giro en la historia y espero que, a pesar de lo duro y triste que es, os agrade...

AVISO: Finalmente el fic sí será MPreg (me habéis convencido y se me ha ocurrido una posibilidad interesante...)

_**CAPÍTULO 4: EL CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Blaine llegó al colegio de Cooper con una mochila al hombro que contenía las cosas de su hermano. No se sentía bien dejando al menor en casa de unos desconocidos pero no sabía como negarse. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Durante los últimos cinco años él había luchado para que el menor fuera un niño normal pero era consciente de que no era así. El pasado seguía afectándoles demasiado y sabía que todo se podía complicar y ni él ni Sam podrían hacer nada. Vio como Kurt esperaba a Finn y decidió acercarse a él.

– Hola. – Saludó el moreno.

– Hola. Veo que has traído las cosas de Cooper. Temía que te arrepintieras, la verdad. – El castaño le sonrió dulcemente mientras le tendía la mano para coger la bolsa. El ojimiel se la entregó.

– No te creas que me hace muy feliz pero al final Coop tiene que crecer y empezar a vivir cosas sin mí.

– Pareces una madre. – El ojiazul se burló. – No hace mucho tú tenías su edad y sabes tan bien como yo lo que se disfruta al empezar a tener algo de independencia.

– Cooper es un niño todavía.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Finn que corría seguido por sus dos mejores amigos hacia Hummel y Anderson.

– ¿Ya tienes las cosas de Cooper? ¿Podemos irnos ya? – El chico del cumpleaños estaba nervioso y ansioso.

– Hola chicos, hola campeón. – El moreno saludó a su hermano chocando sus puños. – Un minuto, antes Kurt tiene que darme los números y las direcciones que me prometió. Además yo le doy ésto. – Blaine sacó un papel. – Aquí está el número de Sam, si ocurre algo puedes llamarlo a él y te ayudará lo mejor que pueda. También está mi número y el de la... Agencia, ya sabes. No me llames salvo que sea una emergencia que Sam no puede resolver. Cooper es alérgico a los frutos secos así que si algo no puede comerlo es suficiente con que se lo digas. Él es responsable porque sabe que lo pasará mal si come algo que no debe. Si aun así en un descuido come, llévalo al hospital y luego avisa a Sam.

– ¡Sé como cuidar a un niño! He cuidado de Finn y Noah otras veces. No te preocupes. Estaremos mis padres, mi marido y yo. Cuatro adultos para tres niños. Toma el papel con toda la información que querías. Relájate y disfruta de tu viernes libre.

El moreno cogió el papel y lo observó como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente ese papel contuviera toda la información que le había prometido el otro.

– Yo hoy trabajo. No tengo el día libre. – Informó el ojimiel sintiéndose raro. Pensaba que estaba claro ese punto al pedirle que se pusiera en contacto con Sam.

– Hay veces que se disfruta trabajando. ¿No crees? – El más alto comentó.

– Depende del trabajo, supongo. – Anderson se sintió molesto. A él no le gustaba para nada su trabajo y sólo las circunstancias lo mantenían en la agencia.

– No lleva frutos secos, ¿verdad? – Un excesivamente adorable Cooper miraba la tarta que había preparado el propio Kurt para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Todos estaban en una mesa que habían montado en la sala y habían preparado una pequeña merienda para todos que terminaba con la tarta.

– No lleva. Es un bizcocho relleno de fresas y cubierto con chocolate blanco. Cuando hemos venido he comprobado los ingredientes del chocolate y no lleva frutos secos así que puedes comer. – El castaño le informó al niño guiñándole un ojo.

– Me gusta el chocolate blanco. – Anderson sonrió ampliamente, para él era muy habitual no poder comer determinadas tartas o postres porque contenían alimentos a los que era alérgico.

Después de merendar, los niños se fueron al jardín. Adam los acompañó y jugó con ellos al fútbol mientras Burt se relajaba y Carole y Kurt terminaban de recoger las cosas. Ambos estaban en la cocina y el padre estaba viendo la televisión cuando el balón entró a la vivienda por un tiro desviado que Noah había realizado. Cooper siguió la pelota y sin querer golpeó una mesa haciendo que un jarrón cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Todos los que estaban en la residencia Hummel fueron allí para ver lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el pequeño Anderson se había escondido debajo de la mesa que había golpeado, sin importarle que algunos trozos del jarrón se le clavaran en la piel y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras temblaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Los cuatro adultos se miraron confundidos, esa no era una reacción normal de un niño. Había algo raro y necesitaban saber qué.

– Cooper, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Carole se agachó frente a él. Se preocupó un poco al ver la mano ensangrentada del niño pero mantuvo la calma.

– Tiré el jarrón sin querer, lo juro. – Los sollozos del niño preocuparon a todos.

– Finn, Noah... Creo que será mejor que subamos a buscar cosas con las que animar a Cooper, seguro que podemos encontrar alguna película y videojuegos. – Adam agarró a los dos menores y subió con ellos las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del menor de los Hummel. Su intención era que los otros descubrieran el motivo por el que el niño estaba así sin que los otros dos se enteraran. Los demás adultos observaron a los tres marcharse. Una vez desaparecieron, volvieron su atención al niño que seguía bajo la mesa.

– Cooper, sal de ahí por favor. Te estás haciendo daño. – La mujer pidió.

– No quiero. El señor Hummel me va a pegar. Eso es lo que hacen los papás cuando los niños se portan mal.

La sangre de todos se congeló, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Eso era alarmante y un claro indicio de que algo no estaba bien. Eso hizo que Kurt recordara algo...

_Flashback_

– _Supongo que tú deberás hablar con tus padres. – El ojiazul miró al otro joven._

– _No tengo que hablar con nadie. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones sobre la educación de Cooper. No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. – El moreno respondió muy serio._

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento no le dio importancia pero empezó a pensar que tal vez Blaine cuidaba de Cooper por lo pasado con su padre.

– Campeón... Tu hermano te llama así, ¿verdad? – El castaño preguntó y el niño asintió. – Estamos preocupados. Mi papá no va a pegarte. Sólo queremos que salgas de ahí para curarte las heridas.

El menor se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. El miedo le había impedido sentir el dolor. Gateó con cuidado para salir de debajo de la mesa y en cuanto estuvo fuera Kurt lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó al baño. Carole los siguió para ayudar a limpiar las heridas.

Con mucha suavidad le quitaron la ropa al niño porque estaba manchada. Burt les acercó alguna prenda de Finn, no querían ponerle el pijama todavía. Mientras curaban al pequeño pensaban como preguntarle, no querían ser rudos pero necesitaban saber las condiciones en las que vivía el niño.

– Campeón... ¿Podrías contestar a unas preguntas? – Kurt susurró mientras le ponía una camiseta limpia después de terminar de curar las heridas de las manos.

– Sé lo que me vais a preguntar. No puedo responder, Blaine me dijo que era un secreto. – El menor susurró. Carole miró a su hijo.

– Nosotros no se lo vamos a decir a nadie, sólo necesito saber si tu papá te pega. No quiero que te haga daño. – El castaño acarició la cara del pequeño y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones para curar los dos cortes que tenía en el muslo izquierdo.

– Me pegó una vez pero Blaine me defendió. Después salimos de casa y no hemos vuelto. Venimos a Lima y nos mudamos con Sam.

Los dos adultos suspiraron al escuchar las palabras del chiquillo. No negarían que les tranquilizaba saber que sólo había sido una vez y que el mayor de los hermanos había reaccionado pero en ese momento el ojiazul tuvo una duda.

– ¿Y a Blaine? ¿Tu padre le dañaba? – El joven preguntó.

– Sí, mucho. Usaba el cinturón o cualquier cosa que cogía para pegarle. Además... – De repente se silenció.

– Cariño, puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. – La señora Hummel comentó mientras terminaba de vestir al niño con cuidado para no dañar sus heridas.

– No se lo digáis a Blaine, si se entera de que entré en su habitación sin permiso se enfadará.

– Te prometemos que no le diremos nada. – Kurt dijo firmemente.

– Hay algo que vi y no entendí. Entré a la habitación de Blaine para coger sus tijeras, yo era pequeño y no me dejaban usarlas. No le digáis que las robaba de su habitación...

– No se lo diremos.

– Estaba buscándolas cuando escuché que Blaine llegaba y me escondí. Detrás de él llegó papá. Blaine intentó dejarlo fuera pero no lo consiguió. Mi papá tiró a Blaine contra la cama y lo desnudó y se puso sobre él. No vi bien qué hacían porque estaba escondido pero Blaine lloraba y mi papá gritaba... ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Me lo podríais explicar?

El aire abandonó los pulmones del castaño. Ese inocente niño estaba confesándole que su padre había violado a su hermano.

– Es algo que tienes que hablar con tu hermano. Él es el único que sabe lo que pasó. – Carole estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero intentó ser fuerte. – Ve a jugar con Finn y Noah.

Cuando el niño salió ellos se fueron a hablar con Burt y Adam. Debían hacer algo para conocer toda la historia y saber si los Anderson necesitaban ayuda porque no los dejarían solos.

– Tengo la dirección de su trabajo, creo que iré allí e intentaré hablar con él. – Kurt se levantó y cogió su abrigo. – Volveré en cuanto hable con él y me diga cómo actuar con Cooper y cómo ayudarlos.

El castaño se despidió de ellos con un beso y salió de casa de sus padres para dirigirse al prostíbulo donde trabajaba Blaine Anderson...


	6. Capítulo 5: La verdad sobre los Anderson

**N/A:** Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Estuve muy ocupada pero ya estoy libre y vuelvo a estar por aquí.

**Guest,** gracias por el comentario. Sé que os he sorprendido con el giro de la historia. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: LA VERDAD SOBRE LOS... ¿ANDERSON?<strong>_

Blaine estaba trabajando. En esos momentos estaba tumbado boca arriba mientras otro hombre lo penetraba sin piedad. Era de esos días en los que odiaba su trabajo. Ese era ya su cuarto cliente y todos habían sido iguales. Amantes brutos sin ningún tipo de cuidado que llegan, obtenían lo que querían directamente, sin preliminares, sin rodeos y se iban. Era un mal día, aunque lo peor solía ser los sábados, los viernes no era nada tranquilo. Sin embargo, siempre había contado con su momento de paz, que era cuando llegaba a casa sigilosamente, desayunaba con Sam ya que él se levantaba para hacer algo de ejercicio antes de su turno en la agencia y luego se metía en su cama. Compartía habitación con su hermano por lo que le encantaba mirar al menor durante unos instantes hasta que se dormía. Esa noche no podría hacerlo. El hombre que estaba sobre él llegó al orgasmo, haciendo que el moreno fingiera el suyo. El cliente se tumbó a su lado y el ojimiel se levantó para intentar disimular que él no había obtenido placer por ese encuentro.

Poco después volvió a estar sólo pero vio en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía otro cliente. Se acercó y vio que había pagado por un masaje de una hora. Perfecto, un pequeño respiro en ese día tan ajetreado. Avisó que tardaría en estar listo porque necesitaba una ducha y preparar todo. A pesar de que sólo habían estado en la cama y que el otro no se había lavado, necesitaba cambiar sábanas, toallas y fundas para que los clientes no se quejaran. Sin embargo, para él lo primero era la ducha. Necesitaba quitar el sudor y esa sensación de suciedad que normalmente tenía cuando trabajaba. Sabía que eso no era algo habitual pero su vida era diferente a la de los demás compañeros. Se aplicó bastante jabón en el cuerpo y lo aclaró. Después se puso unos calzoncillos rojos unos jeans rotos y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos y preparó la habitación.

Cuando el nuevo cliente entró, Anderson no pudo evitar sentirse muerto de miedo. No se le ocurría un motivo por el que Kurt Hummel estuviera allí que no fuera preocupante.

– ¿Cooper está bien?

– Sí, tranquilo. Vengo a hablar contigo. Hay una cosa que tengo que contarte y hay algo que debes explicarme. – El castaño aclaró.

– ¿No podías hablarlo con Sam? Estoy trabajando.

– Necesito tratarlo contigo. He pagado para estar una hora aquí contigo así que no hay problema. No necesito el masaje, necesito hablar contigo.

– Está bien, te escucho. – Los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

– Cooper estaba jugando con Finn y Noah cuando tiró un jarrón. – El ojiazul se apresuró a explicar cuando vio que el otro quería hablar. – No importa, no es valioso ni es algo que sea personal, sólo era un adorno.

– Pero Cooper se asustó, ¿no es cierto? – Blaine lo miró comprendiendo cuál era la situación.

– Sí, así es. Tuvimos que presionarle para que nos contara el motivo de su reacción pero al final lo conseguimos. – Hummel anunció.

– No sé que quieres de mí. – El moreno se puso a la defensiva.

– Lo primero que quiero es asegurarme de que vuestro padre no forma parte de vuestra vida y que está en la cárcel.

– Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando saqué a Cooper de allí. No tenía dinero y estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que nos separan o de que Coop acabara otra vez con mi padre. Decidí irme lejos con él. Era todo lo que se me ocurría. Alejé a mi hermano de la familia para protegerlo. No los hemos visto desde el día en que nos fuimos y no voy a permitir que se acerquen a él otra vez. Yo lo saqué de casa de mis padres en cuanto vi que le pegaba. Yo había estado aguantando los golpes con la esperanza de cumplir los dieciocho antes de que le hiciera daño y salir de allí los dos. Sin embargo, él decidió que seis años eran suficientes para pegar a su hijo. – El ojimiel tenía las manos cerradas muy fuertes, como si se estuviese preparando para golpear a alguien. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si esperara que en algún momento su padre apareciera para hacerles daño nuevamente.

– Tranquilo, hiciste lo que pudiste. – Kurt le acarició la espalda para consolarlo. – Eras muy joven y nadie está preparado para afrontar esa situación. A ti tu padre te pegó, al menos, eso me dijo Cooper. ¿Era algo habitual? ¿Qué más te hacía?

– Me pegaba todos los días, si no era por un motivo era por otro. Siempre había hecho algo malo por lo que merecía ser castigado. – El menor evitaba mirar al otro y pasó sus manos por su cara. Esa conversación era más difícil de lo que pensaba. El castaño se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener una confesión sobre la violación por lo que decidió que en ese momento era suficiente.

– ¿Cómo conseguisteis salir adelante? – El ojiazul cuestionó.

– Cuando salimos de casa fuimos corriendo a la estación de tren. Nos colamos en uno de los vagones y nos escondimos. Nos bajamos en una parada al azar para que fuera más difícil que nos encontraran y así fue como acabamos en Lima. – El más bajo aclaró.

– Y por eso acabaste trabajando en este lugar. – El mayor terminó la historia.

– El dueño me ayudó, me dio identificaciones falsas para Cooper y para mí ya que mi padre me denunció por secuestrar a mi hermano. Me ofreció pagar un abogado pero seguía teniendo miedo a que nos separaran o algo fuera mal. – Blaine no miraba al otro.

– ¿Tu apellido real no es Anderson? – Hummel lo miró extrañado.

– No, me lo cambié para estar a salvo. Tuve la suerte de conocer a una persona que me ayudó. Él me buscó nuevos papeles, me dio trabajo, me buscó un compañero de apartamento, un colegio para Cooper e incluso me adelantó dinero para poder empezar. Antes de eso pasamos dos noches en la calle. – El moreno le contó.

– Estoy muy sorprendido, no me esperaba una historia tan triste. Supongo que trabajas aquí por necesidad más que porque te guste. No sé como os puedo ayudar. – Kurt le acarició la espalda. El ojimiel comenzó a llorar a pesar de haber estado conteniéndose y el otro lo abrazó.

– Me sentí muy solo y pensé que no lo conseguiría. – El más bajo susurró.

– Tu hermano necesita ayuda. Tiene que ir a un psicólogo que le ayude a superar lo que ha vivido. Tienes que pensar en lo que es lo mejor para él. – El castaño seguía abrazándolo pero noto como el menor se apartaba de él de manera brusca.

– ¡Eso es todo lo que hago! No puedo llevarlo a un psicólogo porque haría preguntas y acabaría enterándose de la verdad. Yo podría ir a la cárcel y él podría volver con nuestro padre. – Anderson estaba muy enfadado y se levantó del sillón.

– ¿Has pensado en qué le dirás a Cooper cuando tenga edad para comprender las cosas? ¿Lo que sentirá cuando se entere de que has sacrificado todo por él? Además... – El ojiazul se mordió el labio, había estado a punto de desvelar la confesión que le había hecho el niño.

– Lo sé, sé que llegará un punto en el que se avergonzará de lo que hago y que sentirá asco por mí, porque realmente eso es lo que merezco. Mi profesión no es respetable y no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para él. Sin embargo, me alegra decir que cuando tenga dieciocho seré capaz de darle el dinero suficiente para que estudie lo que quiera. Soy consciente de que probablemente lo perderé pero al menos sé que estará seguro. – Blaine se paseaba por la habitación nervioso. Esa conversación no era algo agradable.

– ¡¿Qué?! Estás criando a Cooper de una manera increíble, es un buen chico y será capaz de hacer juicios por sí mismo. Él entenderá que todo lo has hecho por él y me cuesta creer que ese inocente y dulce niño vaya a alejarse de ti sólo porque trabajas aquí. Me refería a que él se sentirá mal porque estás cargando tú solo con toda la responsabilidad y olvidándote de ti. ¿Acaso no tenías sueños con dieciséis años? ¿No querías ir a la universidad o dedicarte a algo? ¿Te dedicas tiempo a ti o sólo se lo dedicas a él? ¿Has acudido a fiestas, discotecas o pubs? ¿Te has emborrachado alguna vez? ¿Has tenido pareja? ¿Has viajado? Eres muy joven para vivir como lo estás haciendo. – El más alto se movió y acabó sentado en el borde del asiento.

– No tengo tiempo para mí. Trabajo y estoy con él. El día tiene veinticuatro horas, ni un segundo más.

– ¿Has intentado encontrar otro trabajo?

– No tengo el graduado escolar, no tengo experiencia en nada. Lo he intentado pero nadie quiere contratarme. La cosa se pone peor cuando saben a qué me dedico ahora. – El moreno volvió a sentarse.

– Tal vez pueda encontrarte algo. Dame tiempo y veremos qué consigo. – Los dos se abrazaron con cariño.

* * *

><p>Cooper se despertó y tardó unos segundos en recordar el motivo por el que no estaba en su cama y su hermano no estaba dormido en la cama de al lado. Se levantó y bajó a desayunar. La señora Hummel lo recibió en la cocina y le entregó un vaso de leche y unas tortitas con trozos de fruta y sirope de chocolate. El niño comenzó a comer cuando sus amigos entraron ya que habían sido despertados por Adam. Finn parecía molesto mientras el rubio se marchaba porque había quedado para hacer un proyecto de la universidad.<p>

– Lo odio. – Susurró el más alto. – ¿Por qué Kurt no se casó con Sebastian?

– Sebastian sólo es amigo de Kurt. – Aclaró su madre.

– Pero Adam es aburrido...

Los niños terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a jugar al jardín.

– ¿Quién es Sebastian? – Anderson quiso saber.

– El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Son inseparables.

– ¡Ah! Como Sam y Blaine. – Cooper entendió.

– No. Seb no va a buscarme al colegio ni vive con Kurt... ¿Has pensado que tal vez tu hermano te miente y Sam es su novio? – Hummel lo miró.

– Ojalá, pero sé que no son nada. Sam ha traído una novia a casa. Sin embargo rompieron por mi culpa. – El niño parecía triste.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica? – Puckerman preguntó.

– Ella no quería pasar tiempo conmigo pero Sam me tenía que cuidar mientras Blaine trabaja. Una tarde discutieron mientras yo estaba en mi habitación. Dijo cosas muy feas de mi hermano y de mí y Sam la echó de casa. No la he vuelto a ver. – Aclaró Anderson.

– Es una bruja. – Noah se compadeció de su amigo. – ¿Y tu hermano ha tenido novia?

– No, nunca me ha presentado a nadie. Creo que no tiene tiempo para conocer a nadie. Aunque creo que le gustan los chicos. Una vez escuché a Sam decir que lo que Blaine necesitaba era un novio que lo ayudara.

– ¿Y si juntamos a Kurt y a Blaine? Así Finn se deshace de Adam y Blaine obtiene esa ayuda que necesita. – Puck pensó que había tenido la mejor idea de la historia.

– Me parece bien. – El más alto estuvo de acuerdo.

– A mí también. – Cooper sonrió. Era consciente de que su hermano se esforzaba mucho para que él fuera feliz y sabía que debía hacer algo por él. Tal vez Kurt era el mejor "regalo" que podía hacerle a su hermano...


	7. Capítulo 6: Acercamiento

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Sé que la historia de Blaine es triste, pero ten en cuenta que Kurt no siempre estará a su lado. Sebastian seguirá apareciendo. No pudo evitar la boda, Kurt es un tanto terco. Sin embargo, estará cuando su amigo lo necesite. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: ACERCAMIENTO<strong>_

Blaine entraba a la tienda de música en la que trabajaba Kurt. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y el inseparable abrigo azul marino que era imprescindible en esos días. Cuando el castaño lo vio entrar esbozó una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo el lugar.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – El ojiazul se acercó a él.

– Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente. – El moreno le dio al otro un papel.

El más alto extendió el folio y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido Blaine_

_Me gustas mucho. Quiero que seas mi novio porque eres muy guapo. Seguro que besas muy bien y bamos a pasear de la mano por el parque. Te quiero mucho._

_Kurt Hummel_

– Yo no he escrito esto. – Hummel tenía las mejillas rojas.

– Eso está claro, la letra es la de un niño de diez años, no creo que escribas vamos con "B" en vez de con "V", mucho menos que escribas cartas en el siglo XXI y aun menos que el concepto que tengas de una carta de amor sea ese. – El ojimiel aclaró con tranquilidad.

– ¿Entonces?

– Me gustaría saber porqué mi hermano y tu hermano han creído buena idea que tú y yo seamos novios y que "vayamos a pasear de la mano por el parque". – El más bajo miró al otro a los ojos.

– A Finn no le gusta Adam y no te negaré que él tampoco hace nada por mejorar esa situación. Supongo que él y Cooper hablaron sobre algo de eso. – Kurt se sintió triste al comprobar que su hermano seguía pensando lo mismo sobre su marido.

– Tendremos que tener cuidado. Este movimiento es claro que es de ellos pero podríamos confundir alguno. – Anderson aclaró.

– Por supuesto. No querremos que te enamores de mí por culpa de dos niños que se creen cupido, ¿verdad? – El castaño bromeó.

– ¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo? ¡Ha! Ni en tus mejores sueños. Mi corazón no tiene hueco para nadie que no sea Cooper y Sam... Tú no estás en él. – Blaine siguió la broma.

– Puede que como novio no pero... ¿Cómo amigo? – El ojiazul parecía esperanzado.

– No tengo mucho tiempo para amigos... Con Sam es diferente porque él comparte tiempo con Cooper y además, puedo pasar tiempo con él cuando no trabajo. Pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

– Lo entiendo.

– El sábado, después de recogerlo en tu casa me fui al parque con él hasta que Sam salió de trabajar y se quedó con él mientras yo estaba en la agencia. Él es mi mundo, al menos durante los próximos siete años. – El moreno aclaró.

– Él verá lo que has hecho por él y te apoyará y te agradecerá todo. Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p>Carole estaba cosiendo los pantalones de trabajar de su marido mientras Kurt estaba a su lado, viendo un programa en el que se realizaban cambios de imagen. Finn estaba durmiendo en la habitación, Burt estaba en un viaje de negocios y Adam tenía que estudiar, por lo que se había quedado en la casa que compartía con su esposo. El timbre de la residencia de los Hummel sonó y el castaño se levantó para abrir extrañado. Era un poco tarde y no se podía creer que alguien los interrumpiera. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un chico alto, muy atractivo, rubio de ojos verdes que cargaba en brazos a un somnoliento Cooper.<p>

– ¿Eres Kurt? – El recién llegado preguntó un poco cohibido.

– Sí. Supongo que eres Sam. ¿Pasa algo? – El ojiazul se hizo a un lado para que el otro pudiera pasar.

– Blaine ha tenido un accidente de trabajo. Tengo que ir a buscarlo. – Carole se levantó al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – La mujer estaba nerviosa.

– No lo sé, pero necesito pediros un favor. No tengo con quién dejar a Cooper. Normalmente lo dejaría con una vecina pero ella no está. ¿Os importa quedaros con él? – Evans pidió.

– ¡Por supuesto que nos quedamos con él! Pero... ¿Cómo está Blaine y qué le ha pasado? Sabemos a qué se dedica, no tienes que ocultarnos nada. – Hummel quitó al niño de los brazos del otro para sostenerlo él.

– Un cliente no muy amable. No sé más. Voy a ir a buscarlo. – Sam le dio a Carole una bolsa con cosas del niño. – Si no os importa, ¿podíais llevar mañana a Coop al colegio y ya lo recogeré yo? No quiero que estéis despiertos y no sé cuanto tardaré en...

– Tráelo aquí. Nosotros estamos solos y podemos ayudarle. No quiero quedarme con la duda de como está. Estoy segura que no podré dormir si no lo veo sano y salvo. – La señora Hummel pidió.

– Está bien. Vendré con él pero puede que tarde algo. No sé con qué me encontraré.

* * *

><p>Kurt llevó al niño a la habitación de Finn. Ya llevaba el pijama y sólo tenían que quitarle el abrigo ya que con las prisas Sam no había vestido a Cooper. El menor de los Hummel se despertó cuando el otro tumbó a Anderson en la cama.<p>

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Finn con los ojos cerrados.

– Cooper ha tenido que venir a dormir esta noche. Mañana os llevaré yo al colegio a los dos.

– ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la habitación de invitados? – El pequeño se frotó los ojos.

– Seguramente Sam y Blaine se queden también a dormir. No te preocupes, duerme.

– ¿Se pondrá bien? – Cooper habló por primera vez, mientras se abrazaba a Finn en busca de consuelo.

– Seguro que no es nada y Sam está exagerando. Tu hermano es fuerte.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Esa vez fue el otro niño el que formuló la pregunta.

– No lo sé, estaba trabajando. Cuando lleguen sabremos más.

– Seguro que un cliente le ha vuelto a pegar. – El menor susurró, asombrando a los hermanos.

– ¿Es algo habitual? – El mayor se interesó.

– Ha pasado otras veces.

– No os preocupéis, vosotros a dormir que mañana tenéis que ir al cole.

* * *

><p>Kurt abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Sam y Blaine. El moreno tenía un corte en la ceja y caminaba con dificultad, ayudado por su amigo. El castaño se puso al otro lado y sujetó al ojimiel. Los tres subieron a la habitación mientras Carole buscaba el botiquín. Por suerte estaba muy bien preparado porque Adam estudiaba medicina.<p>

Tumbaron a Anderson en la cama y el rubio comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

– Es peor por el cuerpo, necesito algo para desinfectar las heridas. – Susurró el ojiverde.

– Yo creo que necesitará puntos en la ceja. – El castaño tocó la cara del más bajo con mucha suavidad.

– Deberíais llevarlo a un médico. – La mujer casi suplicó.

– No podemos, harían demasiadas preguntas. Insistirían en denunciar pero no podemos hacerlo. – Aclaró Evans.

– ¿Por qué no? No debéis permitir que nadie os haga daño. – La señora Hummel quiso saber.

– Porque sería despedido de la agencia, tenemos que ser discretos ante todo. Además, nuestra profesión no es legal y podría tener problemas. – Sam parecía molesto. – Si os molesta tenernos aquí puedo llevarlo a casa e, incluso podría volver a por Cooper.

– ¡No! – Kurt gritó sin darse cuenta de que podía despertar a los niños. – Confiamos en vuestro criterio. Aunque sí puede verlo un médico...

* * *

><p>Adam salió de la habitación de invitados y bajó al salón donde estaban Sam, Carole y Kurt. Los tres lo miraron algo nerviosos.<p>

– Le he cosido la ceja y le he curado las heridas. Parece que no tiene nada grave pero volveré mañana para asegurarme. Si tiene fiebre, vómitos o algún síntoma que penséis que no es habitual, llamarme o llevarlo al médico. Creo que deberá hacerse unos análisis, pero eso lo dejo a vuestra elección. – El británico comentó.

– Gracias. – El otro rubio se levantó para darle la mano.

– ¿No vais al médico cuando pasan estas cosas? – Preguntó Crawford.

– No, pero sí va cuando hay algo que no tiene que ver con nuestra profesión. – Aclaró el otro rubio.

– Si os vuelve a pasar, llamarme a mí. Me gustaría saber que os atiende alguien preparado.

– Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Blaine se despertó en una habitación extraña. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior y no sabía como había llegado allí. Recordó que un cliente lo había contratado para ir a un hotel. Una vez llegó allí se encontró con que lo ataron y varios chicos comenzaron a abusar de él, golpeándolo y sin usar protección. El pánico se apoderó de él... ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? ¿Qué pasaría con Cooper? Intentó moverse pero el dolor era inmenso. Sin embargo, fue consciente de que no estaba atado. Tal vez la puerta estaba cerrada y no podría salir.<p>

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y abrió la puerta. Todo era muy extraño. Bajó unas escaleras y se encontró en un lugar que conocía, era la casa de los padres de Kurt, había estado allí cuando fue a buscar a Cooper después del cumpleaños de Finn.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Blaine! Qué alegría que te hayas despertado. – El castaño salía de la cocina. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Me duele todo... ¿Qué hago aquí? – El ojimiel estaba confuso.

– Sam vino para dejarnos a Cooper y nos contó lo que había pasado, le pedimos que te trajera aquí.

– ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

– Le pedí a Vicky que me sustituyera hoy, tenía que cuidarte. Sam está trabajando y Cooper en el colegio. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte... ¿Quieres desayunar?

Anderson dejó que durante toda la mañana Hummel lo cuidara. Era una sensación agradable, sólo Evans se preocupaba por él de esa manera. Llamó a la agencia, se tomaría unos días libres, al menos hasta que se le curaran las heridas y se hiciera los análisis para comprobar que no había contraído ninguna enfermedad. Aprovecharía esos días para descansar y pasar tiempo con su hermano. Y tal vez también los aprovecharía para conocer a ese joven de ojos azules que tanto quería estar a su lado... Al menos, como amigo, no podían ser nada más.


	8. Capítulo 7: Una nueva persona en tu vida

**N/A:** Avisé que el protagonista de la historia sería Blaine. Sé que al principio no lo parecía, pero ahora veréis que todo vuelve a lo que estáis acostumbrados cuando leeis mis historias. Blaine es el protagonista...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NUEVA PERSONA EN TU VIDA<strong>_

Blaine pasó unos días en su casa, recuperándose de sus heridas y esperando los resultados de los análisis. No vio a Kurt durante todo ese tiempo ya que su marido hizo el examen que tanto había estado preparando y los dos se dedicaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. El moreno aprovechó para pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Lo llevaba al colegio y lo recogía, iban juntos al parque, jugaban al fútbol... Esa tarde los dos se divertían mientras el mayor le enseñaba un regate. En una jugada, el balón se alejó de ellos y Cooper fue tras él. Un hombre corpulento recogió la pelota. El ojimiel se acercó a su hermano para vigilar que no le pasaba nada.

– Creo que ésto es tuyo. – El desconocido le dio el balón al niño.

– Sí, gracias señor. – El ojiazul se mostró respetuoso pero sin ser demasiado amigable.

– Gracias. – Blaine llegó al lado de su hermano y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño.

– ¿Es tu hijo? Pareces muy joven... – El hombre quiso saber.

– Es mi hermano. – Aclaró el pequeño, haciendo que el ojimiel se sintiera incómodo.

– Wow, vaya suerte tienes. Yo no tenía un hermano que jugara conmigo al fútbol americano.

– Yo no juego al fútbol americano, prefiero el europeo. – Cooper comentó. Podía ser un niño, pero se había percatado de que el desconocido miraba a Blaine de una manera especial. Si Kurt o Sam no iba a ser el novio del mayor de los Anderson, él tenía que encontrar a otros candidatos. Por eso necesitaba mantener la conversación. – ¿Usted sabe jugar?

– No, nunca he jugado... ¿Me enseñarías?

El pequeño miró a su hermano, no sabía qué responder. Por una parte quería que ese hombre se uniera a ellos en el juego para ver si podía emparejarlos. Por otra, sabía que no podía confiar en extraños y que ya había hablado un poco más de lo que debería.

– Creo que alguien acaba de darse cuenta de que está hablando con un desconocido. – Blaine aclaró al ver el silencio del niño.

– Claro, no hay que hablar con extraños, lo que hace esto muy raro porque yo soy un extraño... Me llamo Dave Karofsky.

– Yo soy Blaine y él es Cooper. – El mayor de los Anderson aclaró, un poco más relajado al darse cuenta de que el interés del otro era por él y no por el pequeño.

Siguieron jugando un rato los tres, Dave era muy cariñoso con el niño pero sin que llegara a parecer raro. Además, era amable con Blaine e intentaba coquetear con él de manera sutil. Estuvieron allí hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y ya no se veía con tanta claridad. Estaban a punto de encender las luces del parque.

– Creo que es hora de irnos a cenar. – El moreno comentó.

– Sí... ¿Podría tener tu número de teléfono? Tal vez podamos encontrarnos otra vez y pasar más tiempo juntos. – Karofsky preguntó ilusionado.

– Claro, ¿por qué no?

Blaine cogió el teléfono del otro adulto y apuntó su número de teléfono. Dave hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>– Así que... ¿Un chico? – Preguntó Sam alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara. Él, Blaine y Cooper estaban cenando la pizza que habían preparado entre los tres, una de las especialidades de esa "familia". Esa noche era la vuelta al trabajo del moreno, por lo que pronto saldría de la casa.<p>

– Sí, era alto y grande. No sé si guapo o no... No sé cuando un hombre es feo o guapo pero era muy divertido y sabe jugar al fútbol. – Cooper aclaró, dando los datos que él consideraba importantes en ese momento.

– ¿Tú que dices, Blainy? ¿Era guapo? – El rubio preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No tanto como tú. – El moreno bromeó antes de mandarle un beso.

– Jajajaja. Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero si esperas a encontrar a alguien a mi altura, lo tendrás claro... Además de que será demasiado alto para ti y tendrás que saltar para llegar a darle un beso en la mejilla. – El ojiverde siguió burlándose.

– Por algo jamás tendría una relación contigo. – El mayor de los Anderson comentó.

– ¡Seamos serios! Blaine, dejemos nuestras tonterías y háblame en serio de ese hombre... ¿Te gustó? – Evans quiso saber.

– Bueno... Fue muy simpático y amable con Cooper. Además de que fue dulce. Tiene su atractivo y... – El moreno se sonrojó.

– ¿Y...? – El rubio estaba muy atento a las reacciones de su amigo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono del ojimiel. Anderson lo abrió y vio un mensaje.

"_Ha sido un placer jugar contigo y con Cooper... ¿Podríamos tomar un café juntos? Dave"_

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre era amable y le gustaba que coqueteara con él. Decidió responder.

"**Trabajo los fines de semana. Tengo libre los lunes, martes y miércoles hasta la hora de ir a recoger a Coop. Blaine"**

– ¿Ligando por teléfono? Me encanta verte con esa sonrisa. – Sam comentó y el niño no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El moreno iba a decir algo pero el sonido de tu teléfono le avisó de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_En ese caso, cambio la invitación a una comida. Podríamos estar juntos durante mi hora para comer. Dave"_

– Sam... ¿Te importa si salgo a comer el lunes? – El ojimiel miró a su amigo.

– Blaine tiene una cita, Blaine tiene una cita... – El rubio comenzó a cantar y pronto el menor se unió a su canción. Blaine no podía parar de reír por las caras que ponía su mejor amigo y lo feliz que parecía su hermano. – Así que... ¿Me vas a cambiar por otro? – El ojiverde puso cara triste, como si realmente le habría cambiado por otro.

– Sabes que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón...

* * *

><p>El primer día de trabajo de Blaine en la agencia tras sus "vacaciones" fue agotador. Todos sus clientes habituales se habían enterado de su regreso y quisieron satisfacer su deseo de estar con él. Odiaba eso, lo peor de estar tiempo sin ir a trabajar era que a su vuelta parecía que tenía que recuperar el trabajo perdido. Y normalmente, sus clientes no se conformaban con algo sencillo, esos días lo llevaban al límite. Además, el fin de semana fue como solía ser habitual y no tuvo un sólo día tranquilo, muchos clientes, todos en busca de sexo rápido. Por eso el lunes se levantó muy cansado. Sam le ayudó a elegir ropa para su cita (aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una cita) y le dio algunos consejos.<p>

– Estás nervioso. – Afirmó el rubio mientras su amigo intentaba hacer el nudo de la pajarita.

– Es mi primera cita... Si es que ésto es una cita. – Susurró el moreno.

– Relájate, sé tú mismo y sonríe. Te amará. – El ojiverde se acercó para ayudarle con la pajarita.

– ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere de que trabajo en la agencia? ¿Y cuando sepa que no he tenido nunca una cita o una relación? ¡Tengo veintiún años!

– Inspira... – El ojimiel hizo lo que su amigo le pedía – Espira... – El más bajo soltó el aire que retenía. – Eres una gran persona y cualquiera sería afortunado de estar contigo.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sintió un poco intimidado al entrar al restaurante donde Dave lo había invitado. Era un sitio elegante aunque no en exceso. Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y camisa blanca lo acompañó hasta una mesa donde Karofsky lo esperaba. El más alto se levantó para saludar al otro estrechando su mano y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Luego esperó a que el otro se sentara para volver él a su asiento. Era claro que intentaba ser todo un caballero. La camarera les dio el menú y el ojimiel se tensó un poco. Aunque los precios no eran excesivos, no era algo que él pudiera permitirse.<p>

– Pareces nervioso. – Dijo Dave cuando la camarera se marchó después de apuntar sus pedidos.

– Hace mucho que no tenía una cita. – Anderson comentó aunque pronto se arrepintió porque no estaba seguro de que fuera cita.

– Adorable... ¿Cuánto tiempo si se puede saber? – El más alto quiso saber.

– La verdad es que... Nunca he tenido una cita. – Blaine susurró, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

– ¡Oh! Vale... No te preocupes. No entiendo por qué un chico tan atractivo y maravilloso como tú no ha tenido nunca una cita, pero me halaga ser el primero.

– No tengo mucho tiempo... Mi hermano es mi prioridad y... Sólo tengo libre los lunes, martes y miércoles hasta que voy a buscarlo al colegio. Normalmente las personas están trabajando a esas horas.

– Bueno, tú y yo podemos quedar siempre que quieras a esta hora. No es mucho pero podemos vernos... Además, tu hermano me cae muy bien, también podríamos ir al parque los tres... Quiero conocerte y tal vez podamos llegar a ser más que amigos algún día. Encontraré la manera de que podamos conseguirlo.

– Me encantaría... – Anderson sonrió porque era la primera vez que alguien buscaba todas las posibilidades de verlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Tal vez Dave Karofsky era lo que Blaine necesitaba para encontrar una vida más o menos normal. No sabía que pasaría cuando el más alto descubriera su pasado y a lo que se dedicaba. Pero hasta ese momento, disfrutaría de lo que vendría a su vida. Algo le decía que todo mejoraría.


	9. Capítulo 8: Esperanza

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Espero que os siga gustando...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Kurt tal vez trate en enterarse... Al final, Blaine y él no son buenos amigos pero... Llegará el momento en el que todo "estallará", pero aun no... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: ESPERANZA<strong> _

Kurt estaba ansioso por ver a Blaine. Tantos días sin estar con él le estaban afectando. Se notaba nervioso, ansioso y con mucho deseo sexual. Llegó a la agencia y saludó a la recepcionista antes de dejar dinero. A pesar de la discreción del lugar, no quería arriesgarse a que descubriera lo que hacía. El castaño sabía que estaba engañando a su marido y también sabía que Anderson no se encontraba muy cómodo con esos encuentros pero él los necesitaba e intentaría hacer que el otro estuviera cómodo... ¿Eso lo convertía en egoísta?

Entró en la sala donde Blaine lo esperaba. Le sonrió tímidamente mientras cerraba la puerta. El moreno parecía que se relajaba al verlo. El ojiazul se desnudó a toda prisa y se tumbó en la cama. El más bajo se también se quitó la ropa y se tumbó sobre él. Comenzó a frotarse con Hummel, haciendo que éste se sintiera muy excitado.

Kurt sintió un deseo inmenso pero algo le hizo ver que tal vez no estaba siendo muy justo. Por eso abrazó al otro y rodó para que quedara debajo. Se estiró para conseguir un preservativo de sabores. En ese momento eligió uno amarillo, preguntándose a qué sabría. Abrió el papel y colocó el condón en el miembro excitado de Blaine. Si de algo estaba seguro el castaño, era de que se le daba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Primero lamió el miembro del menor, comprobando que el preservativo sabía a plátano. El ojiazul se concentró en darle mucho placer al otro.

El moreno no podía creer lo que pasaba. Sentía como las caricias de la lengua ajena le daban un placer indescriptible y cada vez que su miembro golpeaba la garganta de Hummel le parecía que veía las estrellas. Nunca había sentido tanto placer, había tenido orgasmos durante su trabajo, eso era algo inevitable, pero nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan intensas. Tal vez porque nunca nadie se había centrado tanto en darle placer en vez de en recibirlo.

El cuerpo del ojimiel comenzó a tensarse y temblaba de vez en cuando. Aguantó durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente gimió con fuerza mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Era la primera vez que sentía uno con tanta intensidad. Quizá era porque todavía le afectaba el hecho de la penetración por el recuerdo de los abusos de su padre.

Kurt retiró el preservativo y comprobó que había conseguido su objetivo. Blaine había disfrutado de su encuentro y eso le permitía sentirse mejor.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Sí, mucho. Pero creo que tú te has quedado con las ganas. – El moreno besó al otro.

– Para eso vamos a seguir ahora. Quiero que me hagas todo lo que me hiciste el día que nos conocimos, el masaje y también algo más, lo dejo a tu elección, lo que más te apetezca. – El ojiazul dijo, esperando que eso compensara un poco las cosas y que el menor buscara algo para que disfrutaran los dos.

Blaine así lo hizo, primero se dieron la vuelta para quedar sobre el otro. Se besaron mientras el moreno lo preparaba con sus dedos. Se puso el preservativo, se aplicó lubricante y penetró al castaño. Ambos sintieron un placer inmenso cuando el ojimiel estuvo completamente dentro del otro.

El más bajo comenzó con las embestidas duras y rápidas que sabía que volvían loco al ojiazul. Hummel llegó al orgasmo entre los fuertes brazos del menor, que lo sostenían con fuerza. Después, Anderson eligió servirle una cena a Kurt en su cuerpo. Por eso pidió que les llevaran la comida y la bebida a la habitación antes de empezar con el masaje.

Diez minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine abrió y entró la bandeja.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó el moreno. El castaño lo miró intrigado mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado. – ¿Has comido alguna vez usando el cuerpo de alguien como plato?

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era algo que nunca había hecho, sin embargo, le emocionaba poder hacerlo esa noche.

Anderson puso algo de Sushi en su vientre, pecho y boca. El ojiazul lo comió todo sin protestar, sintiendo toda la sensualidad y excitación que eso provocaba. Luego bebió algo de vino blanco del ombligo del ojimiel. Pidió que intercambiaran posiciones para que el menor también comiera algo en el cuerpo del otro. Eso era algo que lo excitó más. El postre también fue servido en el cuerpo de ambos, era fruta con chocolate. Sensual, erótico y placentero. Tanto que volvieron a tener relaciones... La noche fue cara para Hummel, pero pagó con gusto porque nunca había disfrutado tanto con un hombre... Ojalá Adam le dejase hacer la mitad de las cosas que hacía con Blaine...

* * *

><p>La sexta cita entre Blaine y Dave fue como las anteriores, comieron juntos en un restaurante que era lo suficientemente caro para el menor como para poder pagar su parte. Poco a poco iban hablando de cosas personales, pero el ojimiel evitaba hablar de su niñez y de su profesión porque no se sentía cómodo.<p>

– Blaine, yo... – El más robusto se puso nervioso. – Me gustas y quiero... Quiero... Quiero... ¿Querrías que fuéramos novios? Ya sabes, conocer a mis padres, yo a tu familia... No sé...

– Dave, de verdad que me encantaría pero... Hay cosas de mí que no sabes pero que cuando te las cuente querrás alejarte de mí. – El más bajo miró a su plato.

– Eres una gran persona, cuidas a tu hermano como si fuera tu hijo. Trabajas mucho para darle lo mejor. Eres dulce, amable, divertido, atractivo, sexy... ¿Qué puede haber en tu vida que me aleje de ti? – Karofsky agarró la mano de su acompañante.

– Yo... Soy prostituto. Me dedico a darle placer a los hombres y mujeres que solicitan mi compañía. – Anderson miró fijamente al otro.

– ¿Qué motivo te ha llevado a esa profesión? – Dave preguntó.

– ¿Qué? – Blaine estaba sorprendido.

– Quiero saber por qué te dedicas a eso. No es lo mismo que lo hagas porque te gusta o porque lo necesitas. Quiero que seas totalmente sincero. No voy a juzgarte, sólo quiero entenderte.

El ojimiel suspiró sonoramente, era muy raro contar su vida, pero sabía que le debía al otro sinceridad. Además, debía ser totalmente sincero, no podía ocultarle nada.

– Mi padre me pegaba... Me pegaba y me violaba... Aguanté todo lo que pude pero cuando vi que golpeaba a Cooper... No lo pude soportar más. Mi hermano y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí pero no conseguía trabajo. No tuve alternativa, me tenía que encargar de todos los gastos de Cooper. No me gusta dedicarme a eso, pero no tengo alternativa.

Anderson dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. El otro la limpió con su mano, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran de nuevo.

– Todavía no me has respondido.

– ¿A qué? – Blaine estaba confundido.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Dave sonrió y el menor lo imitó.

– Vas a necesitar mucha paciencia conmigo. Nunca he tenido novio.

– Tampoco habías tenido citas y creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien.

– ¿Y mi profesión? ¿No te molesta?

– No te negaré que no me agrada especialmente que haya otros hombres o mujeres que te toquen, te besen y... Pero entiendo la situación y es algo lógico, que encaja en como eres. Harías cualquier cosa por Cooper y eso es algo que admiro de ti. Antepones a las personas que amas a tu felicidad.

– Gracias por entenderlo.

– ¿Y tu respuesta?

– Sí, quiero ser tu novio.

Los dos se dieron un pequeño beso. Para Anderson era todo tan mágico que no se lo podía creer. Esperaba que le llegara el golpe pronto. La vida siempre le había dado un golpe cuando parecía que todo se solucionaba. Sin embargo, alguien había llegado para intentar hacerlo feliz, para intentar llevarle algo de luz a su vida. Por primera vez en su vida, Blaine tenía un motivo para tener esperanza y sonreír.


	10. Capítulo 9: Una nueva vida

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero estaba avanzando demasiado rápido en mis notas y no quería acabar el fic en pocos capítulos, por lo que paré para ver si se me ocurría alguna idea nueva... Puedo decir que ha sido algo productivo.

**Marcy**, muchas gracias. Me encanta hacer sufrir a Blaine, es mi favorito y siempre es el que más sufre. Él es mi bebé y el que tiene que merecer la felicidad absoluta. Siento lo que pasó en Gleeklatino pero la página está abandonada (egoístamente diré que al menos así he podido saber tu opinión, espero que vuelvas a comentar). Besos

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, aquí tengo seguidores y voy a seguir escribiendo, no tengo intenciones de abandonar el fic. Lo que pasó en Gleeklatino era algo que parecía inevitable desde hace un tiempo... Tuve mis dudas para subir este fic en GL desde el principio y el tiempo me ha mostrado que fue un error. Debí dejarlo sólo aquí y en Wattpad. El foro está abandonado y eso hace que las pocas que quedamos nos desanimemos... Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Besos

**Yamii**, cariño. Muchas gracias. La perver de tu amiga tiene muchas cosas pensadas. Sé que no quieres que Blaine esté con Karofsky pero la historia es así... Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: UNA NUEVA VIDA<strong>_

Blaine y Karofsky llevaban dos semanas de relación. El más alto intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con su novio. Sam y Cooper formaban parte de muchos de los planes de la pareja. El rubio además se ofrecía a cuidar del menor para que pasaran tiempo a solas y no sólo las comidas entre semana. Anderson había descubierto nuevas sensaciones. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el otro lo besaba, ese deseo de estar con él a todo momento, sentirse especial a su lado. Era la primera vez que Blaine sentía todo eso, sentía que podía ser feliz, que merecía ser feliz.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaría en la casa de Dave, la primera vez en la que se daban las condiciones para que ambos intimaran más allá de simples besos y dulces caricias. No sabía si estaba preparado pero al menos contaba con la seguridad de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan malo como en el trabajo.

La pareja cenó con tranquilidad, por suerte esa noche el más bajo no tenía que trabajar y eso facilitaba las cosas. Después fueron al sillón y comenzaron con una sesión de besos y caricias. La temperatura aumentaba y ellos se sentían inseguros, pero incapaces de detenerse. Cuando Blaine desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de Karofsky, éste se separó un poco.

– Lo siento pero estoy nervioso. Has tenido muchos amantes y... No sé si estaré a la altura. – Dave susurró.

– Eso ha sido trabajo. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Aunque si hablamos de estar inseguros, yo también debo reconocer que no estoy confiado. Para mí el sexo siempre ha sido cosa de trabajo, obligación. Nunca he estado con nadie fuera de... Bueno, ya sabes. No tengo ninguna expectativa para esta noche. Lo único que tengo es miedo de no saber darle sentimientos a algo que para mí es tan rutinario. – Anderson no dejó de mirar a su pareja en ningún momento.

– Sé que sientes algo fuerte por mí y sé que me lo vas a transmitir como lo haces con tus besos y tus caricias. – El más alto comentó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro.

– Los clientes sólo se preocupan por su propio placer. Muy pocos me han complacido. Con que no seas un amante egoísta me darás más que cualquier otro.

Siguieron con lo que habían dejado, besándose y acariciándose con mucho amor. Todo fue lento y suave, con Blaine intentando darle romanticismo a cada uno de sus movimientos y con Dave muy pendiente de cada una de las sensaciones que mostraba el más bajo para poder darle placer. La noche fue de ellos, de dos personas que se amaban y se entregaban a la pasión en cuerpo y alma. Dos corazones que latían al unísono y que no concebían una manera mejor que realmente demostrara el motivo de cada latido.

* * *

><p>Kurt acababa de abrir la tienda de música esa mañana. Estaba organizando algunas cosas que habían quedado el día anterior sin colocar en su lugar cuando alguien entró. El castaño levantó la mirada para ver a alguien a quien conocía bien. El señor Roberts estaba allí, frente a él, sonriéndole. Era un hombre mayor, con canas en el poco pelo que le quedaba en la parte baja de la cabeza (casi en la nuca) y las patillas.<p>

– Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae aquí? – El ojiazul se extrañó.

– Vengo a hablar contigo de negocios. – El recién llegado comentó. Él era el dueño de una de las boutiques de moda más conocidas en Lima. Vendía ropa elegante de otros diseñadores y suya propia. Contaba con Hummel como uno de sus mejores clientes.

– Te escucho. – Kurt se acercó a él y lo miró intrigado.

– Sabes que me voy a jubilar y estoy buscando a alguien que me compre el negocio. Sin embargo no puedo vendérselo a cualquiera. Necesito a alguien que entienda de moda y sólo puedo pensar en ti para eso. Diseñas parte de tu vestuario desde que tenías quince años y tienes un gusto exquisito.

– ¿Quedarme con la boutique? Estoy aquí, tengo que atender la tienda...

– Puedes ampliar el horario de Victoria o puedes contratar a alguien más. Sé que aun con eso seguirás teniendo éxito en ambos locales y puedes desarrollar tu talento como diseñador.

– ¿Puedo pensarlo? Es una decisión importante.

– Puedes hacerlo. Aquí te dejo las condiciones para el traspaso. – El mayor dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llegó a BoysBoys y entró. Le había costado decidirse pero no podía evitarlo más. Necesitaba estar con el rubio que le había robado el aliento durante los últimos días. Él lo había querido para la despedida de soltero y había soñado con él varias veces desde ese día. Se acercó a la recepcionista para pedir los servicios de White Chocolate. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que en diez minutos estaría listo.<p>

El castaño estuvo esperando sentado a que pudiera pasar. A su lado, varios hombres y mujeres esperaban a que sus chicos de compañía estuvieran dispuestos a recibirlos. Cuando llegó su turno, se levantó y entró en la habitación número 4, tal como le había indicado la trabajadora del local.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró al objeto de su deseo vestido con unos jeans rotos y una camiseta sin mangas, desaliñado y totalmente maravilloso.

– Hola. – Smythe se sintió idiota porque no sabía como comportarse en esa situación.

– ¿Es tu primera vez? – El rubio preguntó sugerentemente.

– Sí. – Sebastian quiso golpearse en la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, no hay problema. Estoy aquí para lo que tú quieras. Intenta relajarte... ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – Sam intentó ser sensual.

– No sé...

– ¡Ven aquí!

Evans agarró el abrigo que llevaba el castaño y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran besarse con pasión. En ese momento Smythe se olvidó de todos sus miedos y se permitió disfrutar del cuerpo del dueño de todas sus fantasías que era incluso mejor que en sus mejores sueños.

* * *

><p>Kurt organizó una cena con su padre, Carole, Finn y Adam para poder compartir con ellos la oportunidad que había surgido. Le atraía mucho, quería seguir creciendo y la tienda de música ya no suponía ningún reto para él. Tal vez de esa manera podría contratar a Blaine para que tomara su puesto en la tienda y él así podría dedicarse por completo a diseñar y vender ropa y complementos. Victoria podría ayudarlo en los dos sitios, dependiendo de donde fuera necesaria e incluso, si lo veía oportuno, ampliarle el horario. Sólo había un problema, el dinero. El castaño les contó todo a sus acompañantes y todos se alegraron por la oportunidad.<p>

– No tengo el dinero necesario. – Aclaró Kurt. – Tengo algo pero no suficiente.

– Yo tengo unos ahorros. – Carole comentó. – Puedo hacerte un préstamo y si necesitas más podrías acudir al banco a ver si ellos te ayudan.

– ¿Harías eso por mí? – El joven miró a su madrastra sorprendido.

– ¡Claro que sí! Puede que no sea tu madre pero eres un hijo para mí y haría por ti cualquier cosa que una madre haría por su hijo. – Ella sonrió. – Sólo te pongo una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Contrata a Blaine. Sácalo de ese lugar donde sólo tiene dolor.

El ojiazul asintió, no era nada que no hubiera pensado ya.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Adam llegaron a su apartamento entre sonrisas. El rubio no podía evitar ser feliz al ver como los sueños de su pareja se cumplían. Sabía que su vida se había vuelto monótona y que se presentara ante él semejante oportunidad era algo que él habría deseado. Sólo quería que su pareja fuera feliz.<p>

El matrimonio se besó, al principio dulcemente pero pronto la necesidad empezó a mostrarse. Después de su boda habían estado un poco distanciados por los estudios de Crawford pero llevaban un par de semanas más tranquila. Hacía tiempo que habían perdido esa pasión desenfrenada que domina el corazón, el cuerpo y la mente durante las primeras semanas de relación pero seguían amándose.

Esa noche no había Hot Prince, gigolós o terceras personas que interrumpieran, sólo eran dos corazones recordándose que se amaban por encima de todo.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una oportunidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Sé que estais un poco desesperados porque no veis que Klaine tenga una buena salida de todo esto pero os pido que confieis en mí. En este capítulo pasan cosas que todos deseabais y esperabais. Sabeis que si digo que el fic es Klaine... Es porque es Klaine, ¿me entendeis? Ya sabeis que otras veces he puesto dos o incluso tres parejas si no lo tenía claro (Ciudad Eterna ¿Amor eterno? y Estafa De Amor) pero esta vez es sólo Klaine, con lo que eso significa. Por otro lado, los que me leeis sabéis que me gusta juntar a las parejas muy tarde, haciendo que el amor crezca poco a poco. Así que sólo pido paciencia...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: UNA OPORTUNIDAD<strong>_

– ¿Por qué vamos a casa de un gigoló? – Sebastian preguntó mal humorado. Acompañaba a Kurt a casa de Blaine para darle la noticia de que finalmente había conseguido comprar la boutique y que había un puesto de trabajo disponible.

– Para decirle a Blaine que lo voy a contratar. Tengo que hablar con él. – El ojiazul respondía con paciencia.

– Cambio la pregunta. ¿Por qué voy YO a casa de un gigoló? – El más alto se señaló a sí mismo mientras alzaba la voz al decir "yo".

– ¿Porque me amas? – Hummel sonrió mientras su amigo bufaba.

– No entiendo por qué haces esto pero me gustará ver como Blaine y tú pasáis tiempo juntos. Todo esto me huele a divorcio próximo... – El ojiverde comentó como si estuviera hablando de algo muy normal.

– Apenas estaremos juntos. Me pasaré todos los días después del cierre para hablar con él y que me explique las cuentas. Nada más. Yo estaré en la boutique y él en la tienda de música.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al apartamento. Era la primera vez que Kurt estaba allí pero tenía la dirección desde el día del cumpleaños de Finn. Sin embargo, se sintió fatal al comprobar que el lugar no era realmente acogedor. Era el último lugar en el que se debería criar un niño. Llamaron a la puerta y abrió Sam que se quedó paralizado al ver a Sebastian.<p>

– Hola. – El rubio evitaba mirar a su cliente. – ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

– Tengo que hablar con Blaine, tengo grandes noticias. – El ojiazul ignoró la reacción del chico.

– Pasa. Cooper, Dave y él están de compras. Pronto vendrán, puedes esperarlos aquí.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Dave y Cooper llegaban al apartamento con varias bolsas de supermercado. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver a los dos castaños. El moreno reconoció a Sebastian de la despedida de soltero. Por su parte, Karofsky estaba extrañado.<p>

– Que suerte que hayas venido. – Las palabras de Sam eran ciertas, los tres habían estado esperándolo en un silencio muy incómodo. El rubio no se sentía a gusto frente a Smythe.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El moreno se dirigió directamente hacia su amigo tras dejar la compra en la mesa. Evans se puso a recoger las cosas que habían comprado pero como el apartamento tenía cocina americana no había pared que la separara del salón y podía escuchar la conversación.

– Tengo una gran noticia. Vas a cambiar de trabajo. – El ojiazul mostró una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se quedó mirándolo mientras Cooper se abrazaba a Hummel para saludarlo.

– Voy a ampliar el negocio. Mejor dicho, voy a hacerme cargo de una boutique y no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Necesito a alguien que se haga cargo de la tienda de música y pensé en ti. – Kurt dijo directamente.

– ¿En serio? – El castaño asintió con una sonrisa y el otro lo abrazó con intensidad. – Gracias, gracias, gracias... – El más bajo susurraba en la oreja del otro mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Hummel nunca había creído que un simple abrazo pudiera detener el corazón, nunca había creído en las mariposas en el estómago, nunca había creído en el dolor del amor. Nunca hasta ese momento. Él había creído que estaba enamorado de Adam, que él era feliz junto a su marido y que lo que ellos tenían era amor verdadero. Sin embargo, esos brazos rodeándolo, saber que lo estaba haciendo feliz y notar el agradecimiento del otro estaba llenando su corazón más de lo que nada en su vida.

Anderson se separó de él para volverse y abrazar a Karofsky, dándole un beso en los labios. Mientras la pareja se besaba, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kurt. Había visto a muchos hombres coquetear a su marido y nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Dolía verlo pero dolía aun más saber que no podía hacer nada, que no tenía derecho a pedirles que se alejaran. Miró a Cooper recordando que Finn y él habían intentado juntarlos pero vio la sonrisa del niño, entendiendo que el más fuerte se lo había ganado. También pudo ver la sonrisa de Sam, que mostraba lo feliz que estaba por su amigo. Todo eso terminó por romper su corazón, se había dado cuenta de todo tarde.

Blaine se volvió para abrazar a Evans. El rubio lo levantó del suelo, sabía que eso era algo que su amigo siempre había deseado y le encantaba que lo habría conseguido. Se merecía ser feliz, lejos de un mundo que le dolía tanto, lejos del recuerdo de todo lo que le dañaba. Lejos de sentir que no vale nada y que no merece nada. La vida de su amigo cambiaría y él se alegraba por ello.

Por último, Anderson levantó a Cooper por los aires. El niño reía al ver la felicidad en su hermano. Él no era consciente del cambio, no entendía por qué todos estaban tan felices pero él también lo sentía. No era consciente de que por fin su hermano podría cuidarlo sin dañarse a sí mismo, que podría ayudarlo con sus estudios gracias a todo lo que ya había ahorrado, que ya no sería una vergüenza para él, que todo lo que hacía y había hecho hasta ese momento era por él, para que fuera un niño normal y feliz. Lo único que no había tenido en cuenta el mayor era que la felicidad del menor pasaba porque él también encontrara su propia felicidad.

Sebastian se sentía como un intruso entre tanta felicidad. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto, no era para tanto, ser dependiente, no suponía un gran avance. Él realmente no era consciente de todo el dolor que le suponía a Anderson esa profesión que para él sólo era una más, una manera de ganarse la vida.

* * *

><p>Kurt se sinceró con su amigo durante el camino de vuelta a la casa de Sebastian. El ojiverde lo escuchó sin decir nada, simplemente lo escuchaba. Hummel le contó lo que sentía y aclaró la situación de Blaine, haciendo que el otro entendiera el motivo de tanta felicidad. El dependiente contaba todo lo que hasta ese momento había ocultado y se sintió aliviado al comprender que no lo juzgaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Smythe, el más alto le sirvió un whisky a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.<p>

– Kurt... Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo. No sólo contándome lo que sientes. Tienes que actuar conforme a tus sentimientos.

– No entiendo que esperas que haga. – El ojiazul lo miró intrigado.

– Hablo de romper tu matrimonio. Todos sabíamos que era un error, todos menos tú. Ahora que ya te has dado cuenta, tienes que empezar una nueva vida. Tienes mucho que hacer todavía, sólo tienes que atreverte a soñar.

– Tal vez no me entiendas pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿Para qué voy a dejar a Adam? Blaine jamás me va a amar, está muy feliz y enamorado de Dave. No voy a arriesgarme a estar solo para toda la vida. Adam me ofrece estabilidad y me hace sentir querido. Puede que no lo entiendas pero para mí es suficiente.

– ¡Estás mintiéndole! Le has sido infiel, varias veces, y en todas has pagado para disfrutar de las caricias de un hombre que te satisfacía más de lo que él jamás podrá hacer y no intentes negarlo. – El más alto levantó la mano para evitar que Hummel siguiera hablando. – Ahora reconoces que te has enamorado de ese hombre. Tienes que ser sincero y valiente. Rompe esa relación que ya está terminada. Por suerte la familia de Adam te obligó a firmar la separación de bienes y no hay niños, por lo que todo será muy fácil.

– No lo voy a dejar. No me voy a quedar solo. Blaine tiene a Dave y yo a Adam.

– ¿Y si tú pudieras tener a Blaine?

– En ese caso dejaré a Adam, pero sólo si tengo la seguridad de que Blaine estará a mi lado.

– Temes quedarte solo y eso puede que te impida ser realmente feliz.

– O puede que eso me libre de ser inmensamente desdichado.

Hummel no podía seguir con esa conversación, por lo que decidió volver a su apartamento.

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó a su hogar y Adam estaba allí. Llevaba cinco minutos esperándolo cuando entró y le sonrió con amor, como siempre. El castaño se sintió miserable por no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos tan puros que tenía el rubio pero él no mandaba en su corazón. Decidió besarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esos besos ya no eran lo mismo. Deseaba que fueran los labios de Blaine, así que decidió imaginarse que era el moreno. Esos deseos y las imágenes de encuentros en la agencia hicieron que la pasión y el deseo lo desbordaran. Se entregó a su marido como nunca antes había hecho. Fuerza, deseo, pasión, amor... Todo era poco para demostrar lo que su corazón gritaba, aunque no lo gritara por Crawford, que se dedicaba a recibir esas atenciones sin protestar y disfrutar de ese momento que para él era único porque nunca se habían amado así.<p>

El mundo de Hummel estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos y sabía que pronto acabaría con él sufriendo. Pero tenía miedo de que un paso en falso le hiciera perder todo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Estaba casado con un futuro médico y tenía dos negocios... ¿Podía arriesgar todo eso por alguien que no tenía nada?


	12. Capítulo 11: Empezar de cero

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo (algo me dice que sí XD). Aprovecho para desearos un Feliz 2015 en el que se cumplan vuestros sueños... Os dejo el capítulo...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: EMPEZAR DE CERO<strong>_

Blaine empezó en la tienda de música acompañando a Kurt para aprender todo sobre los instrumentos, la organización, los libros, los CD's... Para sorpresa del castaño, el moreno sabía ya mucho porque siempre le gustó la música y durante su infancia pudo aprender bastante. Aun así, el ojimiel se mostraba atento a cada una de las indicaciones. Durante el segundo día el ojiazul dejó que atendiera a un cliente habitual. Era un momento clave para saber si podría dedicarse a eso, si la tienda quedaría en buenas manos. Los pocos temores que Hummel podía tener se disiparon cuando vio a Anderson, tratando al cliente con amabilidad y escuchándolo atentamente. Era un seductor nato y conseguía conectar con las personas muy fácilmente. No le extrañaba, lo había visto en la agencia y sabía que su éxito se debía en gran parte a su carácter.

Sin embargo, ese periodo de aprendizaje llevó a que los dos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. La amabilidad y el agradecimiento de Blaine se mezclaba con el deseo de Kurt de que sintiera algo más, haciéndole pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos. En diversos momentos se había descubierto a sí mismo mirando ese esculpido cuerpo o su perfecto trasero. No le extrañaba que fuera uno de los chicos más solicitados de la agencia. El castaño incluso había empezado a soñar con él, lo que hacía que todas las noches se despertara totalmente excitado y empapado en sudor. Adam había bromeado con él sobre eso, pero su marido era tan comprensivo que le había dicho que era normal y que no se ofendía por eso. Si el rubio supiera lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de su esposo no pensaría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todos esos días llegaba a la hora de cerrar, cuando Karofsky pasaba a buscar a su novio. El castaño los veía irse juntos, agarrados de la mano y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. Eso era lo que más le dolía, deseaba ser él a quien el moreno lo mirara así.

El último día de las dos semanas de prueba de Blaine, los dos estaban en el almacén durante la hora de la comida. Ya habían tomado sus sándwiches y estaban haciendo recuento de las existencias para saber de qué necesitaban hacer pedidos. El moreno se había quitado el jersey que llevaba porque el lugar tenía una temperatura elevada debido a que era el lugar en el que estaba la caldera de la calefacción de la tienda. La camiseta que llevaba era muy ajustada, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Tampoco era que Kurt necesitara mucha imaginación para saber como era el cuerpo del ojimiel, lo había visto desnudo muchas veces.

El castaño no pudo reprimirse y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. El más bajo se quedó mirándolo extrañado hasta que el ojiazul juntó sus labios en un beso desesperado. Anderson entendió pronto lo que el otro quería y no dudó en dárselo. Blaine siguió con el beso y agarró la cintura del más alto con algo de fuerza. Ya conocía sus gustos y sabía que la delicadeza era lo que le daba su marido y que lo que buscaba era pasión y desenfreno.

Los dos acabaron chocando contra la mesa y la movieron hasta la pared, pero no les importó. Lo único que les importaba era el cuerpo del otro, sentir sus caricias y dejarse llevar por la pasión. La ropa estorbaba por lo que fue cayendo al suelo rápidamente.

Una vez desnudos, el moreno sentó al otro sobre la mesa y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Los dos estaban excitados y deseando tener ese encuentro.

– ¿Tienes preservativos? – El ojimiel preguntó a Hummel en el oído.

– No. No compro porque mi marido y yo no los usamos. No me importa hacerlo sin preservativos o sin lubricante. Sé que los dos estamos sanos. Sólo... Por favor, fóllame.

El más bajo masturbó los dos miembros a la vez hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Cogió todo el semen con sus dedos y empujó el cuerpo de su amante para que Kurt apoyara su espalda en la mesa. Introdujo sus dedos humedecidos en el líquido viscoso, haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido alto. Se concentró en prepararlo todo lo que pudo porque sabía que sin lubricante sería doloroso.

Cuando Anderson se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer más, humedeció su mano con su propia saliva y acarició su miembro para que no produjera un roce extremadamente doloroso. Blaine levantó las piernas del ojiazul para apoyarlas sobre su pecho y sin decir nada penetró al otro.

El ritmo era frenético, puro sexo. No había besos ni caricias debido a la posición, sólo había placer. Tal vez era porque el moreno llevaba dos semanas sin trabajar pero todo era más placentero de lo que recordaba. Tanto así que acabó llegando al orgasmo tres segundos antes que el castaño.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Sam y Blaine. Sabía que el moreno estaría en la tienda con Kurt, pero tenía que hablar con el rubio. Cuando Evans abrió, se quedó sorprendido mirando al castaño.<p>

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Smythe preguntó con la ceja alzada al comprobar que el otro estaba sin palabras.

– Sí, claro... Cooper. – El gigoló se volvió hacia el niño. – Ve a jugar a tu habitación, vamos a tener una conversación de mayores.

El menor no preguntó nada, simplemente asintió y se fue por el pasillo que conducía a las dos habitaciones y el baño del apartamento.

– Vengo a pedirte un favor. – Sebastian miró al otro a los ojos.

– Mira... Yo trabajo en la agencia. Tengo suficiente con eso. No me gusta hacer nada fuera de mi horario de trabajo. Tengo derecho a descansar como cualquiera. – Sam levantó las manos alejándose un poco del otro.

– ¿Tanto te repugno? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Soy heterosexual. Me acuesto con hombres sólo por dinero. No confundas las cosas. – El rubio se sentó y le hizo un gesto al otro para que lo imitara. Smythe ocupó el otro sillón. No eran muy cómodos ni bonitos, pero eran prácticos.

– ¿También tú eres un pobre chico al que la agencia ayudó a sobrevivir? – Por primera vez, el amigo de Kurt estaba intrigado.

– No, yo no he sufrido tanto como Blaine. No quiero contarte mis cosas, has venido a pedirme un favor. Si es sexo, puedes irte ya. Si no es eso, habla. – Evans estaba muy incómodo.

– Quiero que me ayudes a juntar a Kurt con Blaine.

– ¿Qué? – Sam echó su cuerpo hacia adelante asombrado. – No lo entiendo. Kurt está casado y Blaine está con Dave... ¿Por qué quieres que salgan juntos?

– Kurt se ha enamorado de Blaine. Es la oportunidad que llevo años esperando. Adam no lo merece, Kurt es mucho mejor que él y había pensado que Blaine podría ser la solución. – Sebastian hizo un gesto con la mano acompañando sus palabras.

– Un discurso conmovedor. Sin embargo, has estado hablando todo el rato de lo que Kurt necesita... ¿Qué hay de lo que Blaine necesita? – El rubio cuestionó.

– Blaine estaría con Kurt y él lo ayudaría a cuidar a Cooper, además de que todo sería perfecto entre ellos. Kurt es un gran partido, propietario de dos negocios, tiene dinero... – El castaño intentaba reunir toda la paciencia que necesitaba para aguantar esa conversación. No quería que el otro se enfadara.

– Blaine está con Dave. Él supo verlo cuando nadie más lo veía, fuera de la agencia. Le contó toda su historia y no le juzgó. Lo ha amado y apoyado en el momento que él lo necesitó. ¿Pretendes que le quite eso para mandarle a los brazos de alguien que pagaba por acostarse con él? No juzgo a Kurt, de verdad que no lo hago. Es sólo que Blaine es una persona muy insegura y con muchos problemas de autoestima. Dave sabe como llevarlos y es perfecto para Blaine. Por eso jamás se me ocurriría apoyar una locura como la que estás proponiendo.

– Blaine debe estar con Kurt. – Smythe se levantó de manera agresiva. El otro lo imitó.

– Blaine debe estar con Dave.

Sebastian tenía ganas de pegar al otro y dio un paso hacia adelante. En ese momento, Cooper entró, había estado escuchando la conversación y, aunque había partes que no había entendido, sabía lo principal. Sam estaba defendiendo a su hermano y el castaño quería agredirle por eso. Se abrazó a Evans como si fuera un salvavidas.

– ¿Qué le pasa al mocoso? – El amigo de Hummel estaba intrigado.

– Tiene la fea costumbre de escuchar conversaciones que no debe. Veremos que dice Blaine de eso. – El niño agachó la mirada, sabiendo que se había ganado un castigo. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Sabía que había cosas que le ocultaban y quería enterarse.

– Lo que sea. Piensa en lo que te dije. Sería una gran oportunidad. Además, el niño también quería que Blaine estuviera con Kurt. ¿Verdad?

– Sí, pero era porque yo quería que Blaine tuviera novio. Ha estado muy sólo y como a Sam le gustan las chicas... – El pequeño se encogió de hombros, como si ese fuera el razonamiento lógico sobre la situación.

– Sam no me quiere ayudar... ¿Me ayudas tú a que Kurt y Blaine sean novios? Así podrías pasar más tiempo con Finn. – Smythe comentó.

– No juegues con Cooper. – El amigo de Anderson intervino. – Estás manipulándolo y no lo voy a permitir.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, su hermano saldría con el hermano de Finn. Se verían en todas las reuniones familiares. Ya sabes, cenarían juntos en Acción de Gracias, Nochebuena... Lo normal en las familias.

– Deja de confundirlo. Blaine está con Dave y Kurt con Adam. Nadie va a hacer nada para cambiarlo. Soy una persona pacífica pero si tocas a mi familia te las verás conmigo. Y ellos son mi familia. – Las manos del rubio apretaron al menor más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

– Esto es sólo una batalla. Ya veremos quién gana la guerra...


End file.
